Obudź mnie zanim skłamiesz
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Sequel do opowiadania Ayass "W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach". Slash HP/DM.


**Tekst jest sequelem do opowiadania Ayass "W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach" i czytanie go bez znajomości powyższego jest raczej pozbawione sensu. Ostrzeżenie: debiut. Pierwszy od lat dłuższy tekst po polsku.**

**Podziękowania kieruję do Kasi za betowanie, a do Ayass za użyczenie AU i bardzo pomocne sugestie dotyczące treści. Obu Wam jestem bardzo wdzięczna za ogólną życzliwość.**

_Dedykuję Kathleen D. w nadziei, że jest jej dobrze tam, dokąd odeszła._

**Obudź mnie zanim skłamiesz**

_Malfoy Manor_

Stary czarodziej rozkłada składniki eliksiru na kamiennym blacie, niedaleko od kociołka, w którym zaczyna już bulgotać baza wywaru. Pedantycznie wyrównuje próbówki z esencjami, równiutko układa stosiki zasuszonych ziół oraz drobniutko posiekanych kosteczek i włókienek. Sprawdza stan narzędzi, powsuwanych do kieszonek roboczego fartucha. Metalowa kozetka lśni czystością, oczekując przybycia uczestników eksperymentu. Kadź, królująca pośrodku jasno oświetlonego lochu, błyszczy szklistym blaskiem, prezentując świeżą wodę w swym wnętrzu. Wszystko gotowe do zadania. Czarodziej przystępuje do warzenia eliksiru.

To bardzo ważny dzień w życiu starego czarodzieja. Dziś udowodni, że jego teoria może znaleźć zastosowanie w praktyce. Nie zabijając przy tym żadnego z probantów, co niestety zdarzało się mu na wstępnych etapach badań.

Gotowy eliksir wędruje z kociołka prosto do kadzi. Woda mętnieje i przybiera kolor mocno rozcieńczonego mleka. Stary czarodziej zanurza w niej narzędzie pomiarowe, sprawdza wynik i w zadowoleniu kiwa głową, po czym kieruje się do stolika pod ścianą i uzupełnia notatki. Przygotowuje czysty pergamin i rozkłada go w samym centrum stolika.

Drzwi lochu otwierają się na oścież. Ich próg przekracza dwóch młodych czarodziejów, ubranych w szare szaty adeptów uzdrowicieli. Jeden z nich jest niewysoki i chudy, drugi zaś wyższy, o mocno opływowych kształtach. Między nimi widnieje drobna postać małej dziewczynki, na pół niesionej, na pół wleczonej do pomieszczenia.

– To naprawdę ona? – pyta stary czarodziej, podchodząc bliżej. Głowa półprzytomnej dziewczynki chwiele się w dziwnym tańcu, opadając co kilka sekund na jedno z ramion, po czym podrywa się na nowo do pionu. Czarodziej łapie dziewczynkę pod brodę i badawczo wpatruje się w jej twarz. – Jesteście pewni, że przyprowadziliście mi tę właściwą?

– Tak, panie Pattinson – odpowiada ten wyższy i grubszy. – Caithleen O'Donnell, mugolka z Belfastu. Złapaliśmy ją, gdy wychodziła ze szkoły. – Z tymi słowami prezentuje staremu czarodziejowi teczkę dziewczynki, którą niósł na ramieniu. – Wygląda dokładnie jak na zdjęciu, Laurel ma je jeszcze w kieszeni.

Stary czarodziej, zwany panem Pattinsonem, wydaje cichy pomruk zadowolenia i wykonuje krótki gest w stronę swych asystentów.

– Kładźcie ją na kozetce. I rozbierajcie. Całą, do naga.

Akolici bez wahania wypełniają polecenie. Dziewczynka jęczy słabym głosem, podczas gdy asystenci zdzierają z niej ubranie i wraz z teczką odrzucają w kąt lochu. Pattinson krząta się przy kamiennym blacie, otwiera fiolkę z jakimś wywarem i zbliża się do kozetki. Niezbyt delikatnie otwiera usta dziewczynki i wlewa w nie zawartość naczynia. W czasie, gdy jej ciało wiotczeje pod wpływem eliksiru, sprawdza ostrość małego, srebrnego nożyka w kształcie sierpu, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem zagłębia jego ostrze w pachwinie dziecka. Krew spływa cienkim strumykiem po chudym biodrze dziewczynki i tworzy małą kałużę na metalicznie lśniącym blacie.

Stary czarodziej nie ma wątpliwości co do własnych poczynań. Jest precyzyjny i dokładny, ruchy ma pewne i wyważone, a myśli nie zakłóca mu żaden dylemat moralny. Jest autorem doniosłych badań, które mogą zrewolucjonizować czarodziejski świat. Dziewczynka to materiał, jeden ze składników doświadczenia. Najwyższy czas, żeby pojawił się drugi, równie ważny jego składnik. Stary czarodziej unosi głowę, słysząc kroki w korytarzu przed otwartymi drzwiami lochu. Oto on, dostarczony punktualnie co do minuty. Na Malfoyów zawsze można liczyć. Za chwilę przekroczą próg laboratorium, podając mu to, co jest zasadniczym przedmiotem eksperymentu.

Pattinson uśmiecha się do siebie w zadowoleniu. Zanim wyjdzie Malfoyom naprzeciw, zapisuje u samej góry świeżo naszykowanego pergaminu _Eksperyment w laboratorium Malfoy Manor, 22 grudnia 1980_.

_Harry_

Zastanawiające, jak wiele prostych rzeczy, których na pierwszy rzut oka nie sposób się oduczyć – jak choćby pływania czy latania na miotle – może stracić status podstawowej umiejętności, gdy tylko nie robi się ich przez wystarczająco długi czas. Harry Potter nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że dla niego taką czynnością stanie się głośny śmiech.

Nie śmiał się od ponad trzech lat. Teraz, gdy chce być dla kogoś uprzejmy i przykładowo roześmiać się z jego dowcipu, stwierdza, że po prostu nie umie już tego zrobić. Nie jest też pewien, czy chce się tego od nowa uczyć. Może kiedyś, za jakieś siedemdziesiąt dwa lata.

Siedemdziesiąt dwa lata, czyli jeszcze osiemset sześćdziesiąt cztery niedziele, w które będzie mógł odwiedzić Dracona, zanim jego kara dobiegnie końca. Wolno mu robić to raz w miesiącu i ma na to pół godziny czasu. Najpiękniejsze i najsensowniejsze pół godziny między kolejnymi trzydziestoma dniami. Czasem tylko rozmawiają. Niekiedy jedynie milczą, odnajdując się we wzajemnym dotyku rąk i przelotnych muśnięciach warg. Na nic więcej nie mogą sobie pozwolić. Przez jakiś czas Harry przemyca do Azkabanu Voisine i wtedy widzenie jest na tyle radosne, że nastrój ten zdaje się przebijać nawet przez coraz grubszą skorupę rezygnacji otaczającą Dracona. Aż pewnego razu Harry zostaje przyłapany na szmuglowaniu psa przez jakiegoś młodziutkiego i nadgorliwego strażnika i od tej pory epoka pobieżnych kontroli takiego VIPa jak on mija bezpowrotnie.

Podczas trzeciego roku pobytu Dracona w więzieniu Harry zaczyna odczuwać coraz większy lęk. Pamięta, jak po dwunastu latach Azkabanu wyglądał Syriusz i boi się myśleć o przyszłości, bo Draco już teraz wygląda znacznie gorzej. Harry stara się jednak niczego nie okazywać. Przed każdą wizytą w więzieniu koncentruje się na przywoływaniu jak najpiękniejszych uczuć i wspomnień, tak jakby chciał wyczarować patronusa, by później, już będąc przy Malfoyu, móc trzymać go w objęciach i krzepić tym stworzonym na zawołanie optymizmem. To jedyna broń, jaką może wcisnąć Draconowi w dłoń, by ten mógł odpierać tchnące strachem i beznadziejnością więzienne fluidy.

Harry zaczyna powoli dopuszczać do siebie myśl, że Draco już nigdy nie ujrzy świata poza Azkabanem. Ale stara się nadal mieć nadzieję. Bardzo się stara. Tylko, że zaczyna brakować mu pomysłu, skąd ją wziąć.

Pomiędzy kolejnymi odwiedzinami u Dracona pozostaje mu tylko praca. Ale i tu nie dzieje się nic dobrego.

Po tym, jak z listy najbardziej poszukiwanych zbrodniarzy wojennych znika za sprawą Harry'ego otwierające ją nazwisko, robi mu się nagle zupełnie obojętne, co stanie się z jej całą resztą. W obojętności tej ginie poczucie odpowiedzialności, misji i obowiązku, ustępując miejsca uczuciu kompletnej niewrażliwości i wypalenia.

Harry bierze długi urlop nie wiedząc, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie wrócić do dawnego zajęcia. Wyjeżdża najpierw do Francji, w miejsce, o którym opowiadał mu kiedyś Draco jak o małym raju na ziemi. Odwiedza dawną letnią posiadłość Malfoyów, która po skonfiskowaniu przez Ministerstwo przeszła na własność poszkodowanej w wojnie rodziny belgijskich magików. Stara się wchłonąć jak najwięcej z atmosfery tego domu, by przynieść ją potem Draconowi jak mały prezent. Następnie zaszywa się w Bournemouth i przez długie dni nie robi nic innego oprócz wpartywania się we własne buty, brnące przez wilgotny, poszarzały od jesiennej mżawki piach na plaży.

Pewnego dnia odwiedza go tam Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry'ego ogarnia spore zdumienie, gdyż starannie zamaskował miejsce swego pobytu i widok znajomej czarodziejskiej twarzy wywołuje w nim niemiły popłoch. Nie potrzebowałem magii, żeby cię tu znaleźć, mówi mu Shacklebolt, a jego oczy tchną mądrością i doświadczeniem, ja po prostu wiedziałem, że w tym miejscu byłeś kiedyś szczęśliwy. Martwię się o ciebie. Zaczynasz się rozsypywać, a gdy się naprawdę rozsypiesz, to i jemu zabraknie jakiegokolwiek wsparcia. Nie patrz tak, to żadna zbrodnia, rzadko możemy sobie wybrać tych, których pokochamy. Skąd wiem? Wiem, po prostu wiem, nikt się tego ode mnie nie dowie. Nie, wcale mi tak nagle nie zależy na jego dobrym samopoczuciu, on mnie w gruncie rzeczy nic nie obchodzi, chodzi mi wyłącznie o ciebie. Jeśli nie zdbasz o siebie dla niego, to nie wiem, jakiego argumentu muszę użyć, żeby cię przekonać. Musisz wrócić do nas, musisz znów wypełnić dni pracą. Potrzebujesz stałego rytmu. Stoisz na skraju załamania i absolutnie nie możesz sobie na to pozwolić.

Harry podejmuje decyzję. Daje się przekonać, bardziej dla dobra Dracona niż dla własnego. Ale nie zgadza się na powrót do wszystkiego, co było.

Owszem, wróci do pracy. Owszem, będzie dalej łapał zbrodniarzy i udzielał koniecznych informacji lub porad. Może porządkować i uzupełniać fakty i pomagać w formułowaniu aktów oskarżenia. Ale nie chce już być ostateczną instancją potwierdzającą wyroki. Nie chce ich autoryzować ani podważać ich wysokości. Ma dosyć funkcji nieformalnego sędziego. I nie zmieni tego ilość listów od rodzin poszkodowanych i wymordowanych, stale dość pokaźna nawet po tylu latach od zakończenia wojny. Czytając te listy Harry ma wrażenie, jakby były częścią jakiejś nieprawdziwej opowieści. Ferowanie osądów staje się dla niego czymś zupełnie abstrakcyjnym.

Ostatnią decyzją, którą kiedykolwiek potwierdził swoim podpisem, pozostaje wyrok Wizengamotu z osiemnastego maja dwa tysiące dziewiątego roku, skazujący Dracona Malfoya na siedemdziesiąt pięć lat więzienia w Azkabanie.

_Sen_

Najpierw jest ciemność, nieprzenikniona niczym bezgwiezdna noc i gęsta jak smoła. Potem pojedynczo pojawiają się w niej białe fluidy, nadpływające małymi, poszarpanymi jak kłębki waty obłoczkami. Początkowo są mile widzianymi gośćmi wśród niepokojącej czerni, prędko jednak zaczynają przerażać. Jest ich więcej i więcej, przybywają zewsząd, wypierają ciemność i zamieniają świat w lepką biel. Ich łagodność i miękkość staje się drapieżna. Wdzierają się do nosa, do oczu, do uszu. Otaczają całe ciało, odbierając mu jakikolwiek punkt odniesienia, zawieszając je w mlecznej, mglistej nieważkości, przecinanej tu i ówdzie błękitnymi rozbłyskami wyładowań.

Pojawia się pierwszy ból. Twarz płonie, obcierana wokół ust i nosa twardymi krawędziami dziwacznej maski. Ręce i nogi trzepoczą się jak oszalałe, nie znajdując żadnego oparcia. Błędnik próbuje dać jakąkolwiek informację o położeniu ciała, ale sprowadza jedynie męczące, nieustanne mdłości. Krzyk nie chce opuścić krtani, tłamszony mgłą. Z podbrzusza zaczyna promieniować coś wielkiego i przerażającego.

Rwąca, nieopisana udręka. Rozwarte szeroko oczy wyskakują z orbit, próbując zezować w dół. Jedno z sinoniebieskich wyładowań rozjaśnia na chwilę wszechobecną biel mgły i ukazuje wychodzący z pachwiny świetlisty sznur, podobny do niematerialnej pępowiny. Strach sięga zenitu, ciałem targają konwulsje suchych torsji. Ból narasta i osiąga granice tego, co nazywalne słowami. Ręcę próbują prześledzić trasę dziwacznego sznura. Mgła rozrzedza się na chwilę, ukazując drugi koniec upiornej pępowiny. Widok paraliżuje swym koszmarem. Sznur znika w ciele zawieszonego w białym, mglistym mleku niemowlęcia, skulonego w klasyczną pozycję płodu. Pierwotne, zwierzęce przerażenie odbiera zmysły.

Tym razem wrzask toruje sobie drogę z gardła na zewnątrz. A potem jest ciemność, cisza przecinana urywanym od lęku oddechem i smugi światła ulicznych latarni na suficie, którym towarzyszą dalekie odgłosy nocnego miasta. Spokojnie. To nic takiego. To tylko sen, ten sam, co zwykle.

_Drac__o_

Gdy trzeci rok w Azkabanie zaczyna mieć się ku końcowi, Draco wie już, że nie odbędzie kary do końca. A przynajmniej nie zakończy jej będąc sobą.

Przez pierwszy rok trzyma się jeszcze nieźle. Cieszy się na comiesięczne widzenie z Harrym, a w międzyczasie odgania więzienną ponurość czytając lub rozwiązując zadania matematyczne. Po jakimś czasie zaczyna brakować mu na to sił. Najpierw zarzuca książki; opisany w nich świat jest czymś tak obcym i niewiarygodnym, że tylko rozdrażnia, zamiast dodawać otuchy. Matematyka, dająca mu poczucie absolutu i pomagająca zapomnieć o otaczającej go rzeczywistości, trzyma się znacznie dłużej, ale z czasem zadania robią się coraz trudniejsze i bardziej skomplikowane, aż pewnego dnia Draco rozpoznaje, że to nie wina zadań, lecz jego tępiejącego umysłu. Odkrycie to deprymuje go na długi czas. Zawsze ma jednak w odwecie swój starannie ukrywany na dnie serca skarb, tam, skąd nie wydrą mu go żadni dementorzy. Harry'ego i rok w Bournemouth. To ostatnie dwie rzeczy, które mogą go jeszcze rozgrzać w tej zimnej i nie kończącej się szarości. Przez kolejny rok jakoś daje sobie radę, potem przychodzi załamanie. Przestaje odliczać dni do następnych odwiedzin Harry'ego. A gdy czas wizyty już nadchodzi, odczuwa na widok ukochanego coś, co jest żałosną karykaturą dawnej radości. Próbuje formułować słowa, które mają wyrażać choć minimum czułości, ale te zdają się zastygać mu na języku jak krzepnąca lawa. Poza czasem widzeń jest jeszcze gorzej. Draco nie dba już o nic, nie przejmuje się własnym wyglądem, przestaje pamiętać o regularnym skracaniu włosów i nie przeraża go już widok własnej zapadniętej twarzy oglądanej w lustrze w więziennej łaźni. Z wolna traktuje siebie jak ducha. Lodowate tchnienie dementorów odbiera mu wszelką wrażliwość.

Od kilku lat warunki w więzieniu zostały złagodzone w porównaniu z tradycją, jaka w nim panowała przez całe stulecia. Po wojnie, gdy mury Azkabanu zaludniły całe rzesze nowych skazańców, w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie zaczęły narastać głosy o nieludzkich torturach powodowanych przez nieustanną bliskość dementorów, panoszących się po korytarzach i zaglądających więźniom do cel. W końcu Wizengamot, za wielkim wstawiennictwem Harry'ego Pottera, postanowił odesłać dementorów poza budynek więzienia, nie pozbywając się ich jednak z terenu twierdzy. Zrezygnowano z barier ochronnych, których inspekcja i konserwacja wymagała zaawansowanych i wyspecjalizowanych czarów, a w zamian otoczono skałę azkabańską Pierścieniem, szarą strefą pełną wiecznej mgły, która stała się teraz domeną dementorów i „naturalnym" murem odgradzającym świat zewnętrzny. Więzienie straciło wiele ze swej pierwotnej straszliwości, ale co wrażliwszy skazaniec nadal reaguje na sąsiedztwo dementorów paniką i depresją. Draco jest najwyraźniej jednym z nich.

Azkaban powoli wysysa z niego wszystko. Odbiera mu siły fizyczne, jakiekolwiek myśli o świecie gdzieś daleko poza szarymi murami więzienia, zaburza mu zmysły i zaczyna stopniowo, po kawałku, dobierać się do ukrytego na dnie serca skarbu. Draco wie, że gdy ten ostatni bastion padnie, z jego osobowości nie pozostanie wtedy już nic.

Wyraźnie czuje, że zaczyna wariować.

_Caith_

Niemowlę roztaczało subtelny, mleczno-biszkoptowy zapach, bez pośrednictwa rozumu przemawiający prosto do odpowiedniego instynktu. Wtuliłam nos w cienkie, delikatne włoski i pomyślałam, że na tę woń reagują tak tylko matki i kobiety, które bardzo pragną nimi zostać. Większość moich koleżanek, zebranych w kwiczące, rozgadane i roześmiane stadko pośrodku biura, nie odbierała tego zapachu w ten sposób, mimo to z zachwytem przywitały jedną ze swego grona, która po raz pierwszy przyszła z wizytą, żeby zaprezentować swoje niedawno narodzone maleństwo.

Odepchnęłam się nogą od podłogi i z dzieckiem w ramionach obróciłam z rozmachem na fotelu przy biurku. Chiara, matka niemowlęcia, oderwała się od pogaduszek i spojrzała na mnie rozbawionym wzrokiem.

– Ach, Caith, teraz chyba kolej na ciebie, co? Może sprawisz sobie takiego malucha?

– Nie mam faceta – odpowiedziałam zwięźle, wtulając nos w pachnący karczek jej córeczki.

– No to sobie znajdź, i to szybko. Ile jeszcze chcesz czekać? Do trzydziestki piątki?

Ha, ha, dobry żart. Czas przydatności do rozmnażania dawno minął. W tym roku skończę czterdzieści dwa lata. Wiem, jestem mała i drobna, dbam o włosy i cerę, uwielbiam luźny, bezczasowy styl, oparty głównie na dżinsach Seven For All Mankind, nie palę i staram się dużo spać, więc ci, którzy słabo mnie znają, reagują zdziwieniem, gdy zobaczą gdzieś przypadkiem moją dokładną datę urodzenia. Ale fakt pozostaje faktem, biologii nie oszukam – pociąg, który przywozi pachnące, słodkie bobaski, dawno już mi odjechał sprzed nosa.

A fakt, że żaden facet długo ze mną nie wytrzymał, to osobna historia.

Moi rodzice, mieszkający w Dublinie, jeszcze jakiś czas temu mieli nadzieję. Zamęczali mnie przy każdej rozmowie telefonicznej pytaniami o kandydatów na męża, jęczeli nad hańbą niebycia dziadkami i przypominali mi, że dobrze wiedzieli, jak zgubny wpływ będzie miał na mnie Londyn, gdy wyjeżdżałam do niego ponad dziesięć lat temu. Dopiero niedawno porzucili wszelkie iluzje. Ponad czterdziestoletnia panna młoda to coś, czego nie obejmował ich irlandzki, katolicki system wartości. Jedyna taka, jaką byli w stanie zaakceptować, to Carrie Bradshaw z _Seksu w wielkim mieście_.

Moi kandydaci na Mr. Biga odpadali za to jeden po drugim.

W sumie byłam całkiem zadowolona z życia. Miałam dość pewną pracę o akceptowalnym poziomie stresogenności, która wprawdzie częściej mnie nużyła niż uskrzydlała, ale dawała niezłe dochody i niezależność, a czasem pozwalała nawet na eskapiczne kaprysy. Miałam całkiem spore grono znajomych, małe, ale własne – i pierońsko drogie – mieszkanko w samym centrum Londynu, przy Charlotte Street, w romanse z żonatymi wdawałam się wyłącznie sporadycznie, lubiłam dbać o mój irlandzki akcent i rzadko nudziłam się w weekendy. Byłam zupełnie przeciętnym londyńskim singlem, który zaczynał godzić się z faktem, że trzeba będzie sobie powoli szukać innego rozwiązania na przyszłość niż życie z kimś w parze. Nic szczególnego.

Może tylko jedna rzecz różniła mnie od totalnej przeciętności. Trauma, którą przeżyłam w dzieciństwie, objawiała się po dzień dzisiejszy dziwnymi stanami psychicznymi, biorącymi się znikąd niewytłumaczalnymi emocjami oraz nawracającymi koszmarami sennymi.

***

Urodziłam się w Belfaście, gdzie spędziłam też pierwsze jedenaście lat życia. Moje dzieciństwo upłynęło pod znakiem ulicznych zamieszek, rozruchów na tle polityczno-religijnym, przepychanek z protestanckimi dziećmi z sąsiedztwa, przejść granicznych i permanentnej obecności broni, obnoszonej w aurze legalności przez umundurowane postacie. Wszystko to było dla mnie zupełną normalnością, a współczucie wyrażane przez mieszkających poza Belfastem irlandzkich krewnych wydawało mi się czymś niezrozumiałym. Moi rodzice byli katolikami i zadbali o moją edukację w tym kierunku, zapisując mnie do katolickiej szkoły, do której uczęszczałam z zupełnie przeciętną pilnością i takimiż wynikami w nauce.

Na trzy miesiące przed moimi jedenastymi urodzinami, tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, zostałam porwana przez nieznanych sprawców. Z uprowadzenia pamiętam niewiele. Oszołomiono mnie jakimiś środkami odurzającymi i wywieziono w miejsce, które jawi się w mej pamięci jako ciemny, piwniczny loch, rozjaśniany jedynie światłem świec. Pamiętam – niewyraźnie wprawdzie, ale jednak – dziwacznego starucha, ubranego w coś czarnego i długiego, upodabniającego go do księdza. Reszta wydarzeń pozostała w czarnej dziurze wyrwanej w mej pamięci, a tego, co czasami przenikało z niej do świadomości, nie mogłam jednoznacznie zakwalifikować jako rzeczywistości bądź majaku. Jedyne wspomnienie, co do którego mam pewność, to przeraźliwy, szarpiący ból w dole brzucha, jakby ktoś wbił we mnie nóż i obracał nim w ranie.

Odnaleziono mnie nieprzytomną pierwszego stycznia tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku pod lotniskiem George'a Besta, dziesięć dni od chwili uprowadzenia. Kolejnych kilka tygodni spędziłam na następujących po sobie wizytach w szpitalach, u najróżniejszych psychologów oraz na komisariatach policji. Na moim ciele stwierdzono brak śladów przemocy fizycznej z wyjątkiem rany w pachwinie, okrągłej jak moneta jednofuntowa, świeżej i ledwo zasklepionej. Nie zostałam zgwałcona ani pobita. W mojej krwi wykryto cały koktajl środków farmakologicznych uśmierzających ból i zaburzających świadomość. To pewnie z tej przyczyny nikt nie przejął się moimi relacjami z porwania, bo to, co opowiadałam, uznano za narkotyczne wizje.

Moi rodzice i ich znajomi podejrzewali protestantów i „zwyrodniałych Brytyjczyków". W szkole traktowano mnie uprzejmie i mile, ale jak outsiderkę. Czas mijał. Moi rodzice uznali, że Belfast mnie przygnębia i znaleźli sobie pracę oraz przytulny domek z ogródkiem na przedmieściach Dublina. Przenieśliśmy się tam w lipcu 1981 roku. Nie poczułam się lepiej. Ucichłam, zamknęłam się w sobie i uparcie odmawiałam wizyt u psychiatry. Czasami ogarniały mnie dziwne emocje o zupełnie niejasnym pochodzeniu. Potrafiłam dostać napadu niespodziewanej furii leżąc sobie spokojnie i czytając pogodną książkę. W połowie zwyczajnej, banalnej rozmowy z koleżanką mogłam zatonąć raptem w bezbrzeżnym smutku i poczuciu samotności. Mogłam dostać napadu dzikiego śmiechu w samym środku klasówki z fizyki. W kościele, podczas najnudniejszego kazania, mogłam odczuć nagłą euforię niczym kopiący piłkę prosto do bramki chłopak. Długo uczyłam się ukrywać i okiełznywać te dziwaczne, obce emocje, tak, by nikt postronny ich nie zauważył i nie uznał mnie za wariatkę. Po jakimś czasie było już lepiej, choć te dziwne uczucia nadal mnie nawiedzały, przybierając nawet na sile i różnicując się na coraz więcej rodzajów. Nie było mi łatwo, od czasu do czasu wpadałam w depresyjny nastrój i oskarżałam los – już nie Boga, w międzyczasie zdążyłam zgubić jego wizytówkę – o to, co mnie spotkało, co trwale podziurawiło mi psychikę. Ale jakoś sobie radziłam i gdy zaczynałam studia, umiałam już z tym żyć.

Sprawców porwania nigdy nie odnaleziono. Dużo później, gdy już od kilku lat mieszkaliśmy w Dublinie, przyszło oficjalne pismo informujące, że śledztwo w sprawie mojego porwania zostało umorzone.

_Tęskn__ota_

Czasami remedium na bezsens codzienności są dla niego mugole. Gdy ma ochotę odpocząć i popławić się trochę w nie zawsze bezbolesnej nostalgii, przywdziewa skórę Jamesa Evansa i wybiera się do Bournemouth.

Bennettowie zawsze witają go z otwartymi ramionami. Musi ich wprawdzie za każdym razem z niewielką pomocą magii powstrzymywać, żeby nie pytali się zbyt natarczywie o aresztowanego i osądzonego przez sąd wojskowy Williama Blacka, ale szybko staje się to dla niego nawykiem jak mycie rąk przed jedzeniem. Otaczają go rodzinnym ciepłem, akceptacją i sprawiają, że przez chwilę czuje się lepiej.

Rzadko zostaje w Bournemouth na dłużej niż na weekend, ale nie rezygnuje z domu, bo nie ma na to siły. To ich wspólny azyl. To ich mieszkanie, w którym na każdym kroku pełno jest śladów Dracona; w wystroju wnętrz i zieleni sypialnianych ścian. W którym dobrze czuje się jego pies. I gdzie w jednej z kuchennych szufladek nadal leży kartka ze słowami nakreślonymi ręką Malfoya, informująca o zapiekance w zamrażalniku i przypominająca Harry'emu, że ma o siebie dbać. Kartka, na której Harry zapisał coś w rodzaju pamiętnika ostatnich trzydziestu miesięcy, gdzie ślady łez, wielokrotnego mięcia i darcia w drobne kawałeczki z wściekłości na samego siebie, sklejane potem zaklęciami w jedną całość i pokrywane pocałunkami, dawno już zdążyły zatrzeć równe, okrągłe i staranne pismo Dracona. To dom, w którym Harry może nocą obejmować ciało Malfoya, utkane z pustki i wspomnień, zanosząc się przy tym niemym szlochem.

Przez większość czasu Harry jest jednak w Londynie, pracując pilnie i efektywnie, a twarz Kingsleya Shacklebolta powoli traci wyraz zatroskania. Zabawne, jak szybko to, co było traktowanym na serio obowiązkiem, może zamienić się w wykonywaną automatycznie i zupełnie bez serca rutynę.

Życie toczy się wartkim, szarym nurtem, od pierwszej niedzieli miesiąca do pierwszej niedzieli miesiąca.

Pomiędzy tymi dniami tak naprawdę nie dzieje się nic.

Aż do chwili, kiedy Harry ma niespodziewanie ujrzeć Dracona w pewien lutowy poniedziałek.

_Caith o poranku_

Jak ja nie znoszę poniedziałków. Po jakiego diabła one w ogóle są? No, chyba że chodzi o kontrast z atrakcyjnością piątków – wtedy nie odmówiłabym im prawa do istnienia.

Przeciągnęłam się pod kołdrą i zniecierpliwiona pacnęłam dłonią w przycisk budzika. Koniec filozoficznych rozważań, pora wstawać, praca czeka. Z niechęcią wysunęłam jedną stopę na zewnątrz i zdecydowałam się na dramatyczny akt masochizmu, wyskakując jednym susem z cieplutkiego łóżka.

Co za kaszana. Cholerny poniedziałek. A za oknem ciemność, co za przeklęta pora roku, wychodzisz z domu – ciemno, wracasz – ciemno, nic, tylko czas się zastanowić, czy się nie jest przypadkiem wampirem.

Poranną krzątaninę po kuchni zaczęłam jak zwykle od zaparzenia kawy. Sięgałam właśnie na półkę po słoik z Nescafé, gdy się zaczęło. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że nadziałam się niechcący na nóż do krajania steków. Straszliwy ból w podbrzuszu odebrał mi na chwilę władzę nad ciałem, a na śnieżnej bieli bawełnianych spodni od piżamy wykwitła szybko rosnąca krwawa plama. Ułamek sekundy później coś rąbneło mnie w podbrzusze z siłą młota pneumatycznego. Zatoczyłam się i poleciałam kilka kroków do tyłu, jakby ktoś z rozpędu kopnął mnie w brzuch. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze i zdecydowanie słabo, czułam, że mdleję. Zanim upadłam na kamienne płytki kuchni, przed oczami mignęły mi elektroniczne cyferki wyświetlacza na piekarniku.

Był poniedziałek, dwudziesty siódmy lutego, godzina siódma jedenaście.

***

Przytomność odzyskałam kilka minut później wśród intensywnego zapachu kawy. Leżałam na podłodze, obok mnie walały się szczątki słoika z Nescafé. Pachwina rwała tępym, nieustannym bólem. Co się stało? Pękł mi jakiś wrzód, o którym nie wiedziałam? Miałam dzwonić po pogotowie? Czy raczej przeczekać atak i wybrać się do ginekologa? Na pewno musiałam zadzwonić do pracy i zgłosić, że nie czuję się dziś na siłach przewalać papierów z miejsca na miejsce.

Najpierw jednak postanowiłam obejrzeć krawiącą ranę. Zerwałam z siebie spodnie i stwierdziłam, że rana nie była głęboka, za to nad wyraz dziwna. Moja stara blizna, pamiątka po traumatycznych przeżyciach sprzed ponad trzydziestu lat, otworzyła się nagle sama z siebie na dość sporej powierzchni. Byłam tak zdziwiona i przerażona, że znów wolałam poczuć dającą mi pewność twardość podłogi pod tyłkiem.

Opanowałam się chwilę później. Wstałam i, chwiejąc się z bólu, poszłam do łazienki, by wypatroszyć apteczkę. Wzięłam podwójną porcję ibuprofenu, przekraczając dozwoloną jednorazowo dawkę o sto procent, opatrzyłam ranę i postanowiłam wybrać się do lekarza domowego, ale najpierw musiałam rozmówić się z biurem. Brałam właśnie do ręki słuchawkę, żeby nagrać się na automatyczną sekretarkę w recepcji, gdy moje ciało zaczęło szaleć po raz drugi.

Tym razem atak miał inny charakter. To, co znałam od dzieciństwa jako naloty dziwnych, obcych emocji, pojawiło się znów, uderzając tym razem z nieznaną mi dotąd mocą. Było to tak, jakby skromną sylwestrową racę z hipermarketu porównać do bajecznego, profesjonalnego fajerwerku.

Byłam przekonana, że wariuję. Dostałam nagłych drgawek od czegoś obrzydliwie obcego, pełzającego mi po wnętrznościach jak oślizgły wąż. Zdawało mi się, że coś wygania mnie z własnego ciała i chce przejąć nad nim władzę, karając mnie za próby oporu bólem i mdłościami. Patrzyłam na własne ręce i nogi jak na coś obcego, otaczająca mnie rzeczywistość nabrała krzykliwej jaskrawości, a wszystkie ruchy groteskowej niezdarności. Zaplątana we własne nogi, potykając się o krok, zawróciłam do łazienki i zaczęłam wymiotować, obejmując sedes ramionami jak zimnego, nieczułego kochanka. Czułam, że jeśli zaraz coś się nie stanie, to zwariuję naprawdę. Gdyby zdarzało mi się od czasu do czasu konsumować niezbyt legalne substancje poszerzające świadomość, jakimi zawsze usiłował mnie częstować pan Codringher, mogłabym pomyśleć, że to opóźniona reakcja uboczna na jakiś specyfik. Możliwość ta jednak odpadała, byłam czyściutka jak łza, a producentów ibuprofenu nie podejrzewałam o żadne machlojki. Nawet przy przekroczeniu dawki.

Zaczęłam walczyć, próbując sprawdzonej od dzieciństwa metody. Z czołem opartym o chłodną porcelanę toalety ostro zwróciłam się wewnątrz siebie. Nie dam się, to mój umysł i ja nim rządzę. Nie pozwolę, żeby zawładnęło mną szaleństwo. Stłamszę to dziwne coś i wygonię z własnego wnętrza, przepędzę na cztery wiatry. _Fuck off_, ty dziwne coś. _Verpiss dich_. Spadaj. _Táhni_. _Tire-toi_. _Vete a la mierda_. Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał.

Lata treningu autogennego zrobiły swoje. Po jakimś czasie stwierdziłam, że mogę zakończyć przytulanko z sedesem. Mdłości ustąpiły, dziwna obcość siedziała skulona i złożona w kosteczkę w jakimś głębokim zakamarku mojej świadomości, a ból, spacyfikowany ibuprofenem, podnosił się i opadał gdzieś daleko niegroźną już falą.

Podniosłam się z podłogi i poczłapałam do pokoju. Najwyższy czas dzwonić do biura. W międzyczasie zrobiło się późno, mijała właśnie ósma dwadzieścia cztery.

_Harry o poranku_

Akta Rupryka Feuerbacha ziały nudą.

Harry odrywa się od porównywania listy kontaktów niemieckiego czarodzieja, podejrzanego o bycie zamieszanym w morderstwo rodziny Bonesów pod sam koniec wojny, z odpowiednim spisem faktów i dat dotyczących tej zbrodni. Standard. Rutyna. Zmęczenie. Przed południem skończy sporządzać akt oskarżenia, który prześle w dwóch kopiach aurorom i przewodniczącemu Wizengamotu, potem pójdzie na mały lunch gdzieś na Pokątną, wskoczy przy okazji do domu, by wyjść na chwilę z Voisine, zanim wróci do biura na drugą połowę dnia.

Jeszcze tylko kilka dni. Trzeba wytrzymać. Do pierwszej niedzieli miesiąca zostało już niewiele czasu.

Harry przeciera właśnie w znużeniu oczy, gdy rozlega się krótkie, formalne pukanie do drzwi, po którym do pokoju wsuwa się głowa Anny Seghers.

– Sowa z Munga, proszę pana – mówi Anna, wkraczając do pokoju i unosząc w górę błękitną kopertę.

Harry patrzy przez chwilę nieruchomym wzrokiem na swą sekretarkę, po czym niechętnie kieruje spojrzenie z powrotem do akt Feuerbacha.

– O co chodzi w tym liście? – pyta, wracając do odhaczania kolejnych punktów w spisie kontaktów.

– Nie wiem. Na kopercie jest dopisek „do rąk własnych".

Harry wstaje od biurka, chwyta podawany mu list i otwiera go w milczeniu. Cała treść wiadomości zamyka się w kilku wersach nakreślonych szybkim, lekarskim pismem Neville'a.

_Harry,_

_pomyślałem, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć już teraz, zanim zwęszy to prasa. Malfoya pocałował dziś rano dementor. Przysłali mi go ratunkowym świstoklikiem jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. Żyje, nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale żyje. Ciągle jest nieprzytomny, nie jestem na razie pewien, ale to chyba śpiączka. Więcej, gdy się tu zjawisz._

_N. L._

Anna Seghers widzi, jak oblicze jej przełożonego nabiera w miarę czytania barwy popiołu. Nie zna treści listu, ale jest uważną pracownicą, umie zinterpretować wyraz twarzy swego szefa i zawczasu odgadnąć, jaki będzie jego kolejny krok. Gdy odwraca się na chwilę do wieszaka, by podać Harry'emu płaszcz, ten krótką _evanescą_ niszczy list i z suchym trzaskiem znika w rozbłysku aportu.

Anna zostaje sama, wyciągając rękę z ciepłą, zimową szatą w kierunku opustoszałego nagle środka pokoju.

Jest poniedziałek, dwudziesty siódmy lutego, godzina ósma dwadzieścia cztery.

_Draco o poranku_

Sen kończy się o piątej nad ranem. Draco Malfoy leży bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczami, bojąc się spłoszyć jego kojące działanie. Nie śnił mu się Harry ani nic miłego z przeszłości. Zamiast tego jakaś dziewczyna... kobieta... ciemnooka, ze słomianymi włosami i małym, piegowatym nosem. Stała w mugolskim sklepie z butami, unosząc na wysokość oczu pantofle cielistej barwy o jaskrawoczerwonej podeszwie i nieprawdopodobnie wysokim obcasie. Sen był dziwaczny i surrealny, ale dawał wspaniałe poczucie bycia gdzie indziej.

Azkaban zaczyna wsączać w niego swą codzienną truciznę i Draco powoli traci łączność ze snem, nie próbując nawet się przed tym bronić. Żadna walka nie ma już sensu.

Jest ciemny i zimny poniedziałkowy poranek pod koniec lutego. Kolejny etap beznadziejności, z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przypominający wegetację. Draco otwiera oczy.

Przez prześwit nad drzwiami celi wpada nieco światła z korytarza. Dzięki temu Draco widzi, że ma gościa. Pod przeciwległą ścianą, zwrócony do niego bokiem i opatulony po brodę ciepłą peleryną, siedzi jego ojciec. Draco patrzy beznamiętnie, bez cienia zdziwienia.

– Zaniedbujesz się, synu – spokojny głos Lucjusza wypełnia celę. – Przestałeś pielęgnować duszę i ciało. Poddajesz się degeneracji. Tracisz fason. Pamiętaj, jesteś Malfoyem, a to do czegoś zobowiązuje.

Pewnie, myśli Draco, choćby do tego, żeby nie ukazywać się ludziom po śmierci.

Lucjusz milczy, prezentując synowi blady profil. Odzywa się dokładnie w tej chwili, gdy Draco postanawia zacząć ignorować jego obecność i zatonąć w swej zwykłej obojętności.

– Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, coś, o czym mało kto wie. Istnieje pewne prawo. Pewna zasada. Nie zapisana nigdzie, ale przestrzegana bez wyjątku. Również przez Wizengamot, choć ten nie chwali się głośno jej znajomością. Zasada ta pozwala legalnie opuścić Azkaban w każdej chwili, jeszcze przez zakończeniem kary.

Ciekawe, co to za zasada i czemu sam z niej swego czasu nie skorzystałeś, myśli leniwie Draco, obserwując pełgające po ścianach cienie.

– Żeby zasada nabrała mocy, należy wejść w Pierścień i pozwolić dementorom na pocałunek.

Aha, wszystko jasne. Wyjście nogami do przodu z Azkabanu to zaiste jedyny legalny sposób opuszczenia więzienia przed czasem. Już wiem, dlaczego sam wolałeś wyjść stąd nielegalnie.

– Wiem, jak to brzmi. Wbrew pozorom to nie podżeganie do samobójstwa, synu, ale godna rozważenia możliwość. Tobie mogłoby się udać. Jesteś pod tym względem wyjątkowy.

Jak i pod wieloma innymi, tak, tak, wiem, musiałem się tego od ciebie nasłuchać przez prawie dwadzieścia lat życia.

– Jesteś wyjątkowy – powtarza Lucjusz Malfoy odwracjąc się twarzą do Dracona, a w jego głosie pojawiają się niebezpieczne nutki, – i radzę ci staranniej dobierać myśli, bo poczuję się zmuszony do zmiany tonu. Wracając jednak do rzeczy: wiem, co mówię. Masz spore szanse na to, żeby przeżyć pocałunek dementora.

Zapada krótka cisza. Głos Lucjusza łagodnieje.

– Nie rozumiem ani nie pochwalam twojego wyboru. Ale go toleruję, ponieważ zależy mi na twoim szczęściu. Jeśli ci się uda, wyjdziesz stąd już teraz i ułożysz sobie życie razem z nim w jakimś odległym zakątku świata, byle dalej od mego grobu, zamiast gnić tu jak żywy trup przez następne siedemdziesiąt lat. Zastanów się, czy nie warto ponieść ryzyka.

A jeśli mi się nie uda, to co? Stanie się to, co dzieje się zwykle przy pocałunku dementora?

– Mój drogi synu – odpowiada Lucjusz, wyginając wargi w ironicznym, gorzkim uśmiechu, – czyżbyś choć trochę się tym przejmował? Co powtarzasz sobie w myślach od wielu dni? Że twoje życie i tak się już skończyło? Że pozostała ci pusta, pozbawiona sensu wegetacja? Uwierz mi, chłopcze, tak naprawdę nie masz absolutnie nic do stracenia.

Cienie rzucane przez światło świec kurczą się i rozwijają w swym dziwnym tańcu na ścianach. Więzienie tonie w ponurej ciszy, przerywanej miarowym hukiem fal uderzających o podstawę skały z twierdzą Azkabanu na szczycie. Gdzieś w głębi korytarza rozlega się przeciągłe, nieludzkie wycie jednego z więźniów, a zaraz potem wysoki, wariacki śmiech szaleńca. Draco dygocze w nagłym otrzeźwieniu i otwiera oczy.

Jego cela jest całkowicie pusta.

***

Około siódmej więźniowie jak co dnia opuszczają swe cele, by jeszcze przed śniadaniem odbyć krótki spacer na dziedzińcu przed twierdzą, zimnym i szarym jak wszystko inne. Draco wychodzi razem z innymi, dając się nieść powolnemu, monotonnemu rytmowi masy ludzkich ciał. Na zewnątrz przystaje i próbuje przebić wzrokiem chmury, widoczne w narastającym świetle dnia. Nie, nie zobaczy jednak słońca w ostatnim dniu swego życia. Zresztą to i tak nieważne. Odwraca się wolno w stronę, gdzie dziedziniec kończy się ścianą mgły, za którą leży wolny świat. Nie ma żadnych innych barier ani murów, nie są zresztą potrzebne. Nic, co żywe, nie zdoła przekroczyć Pierścienia.

Pierścień wokół więzienia, szara strefa, siedlisko dementorów. Opuszczony i skuty wiecznym zimnem pas ziemi niczyjej. Potworne centrum, wysysające z więźniów na odległość wszelką radość i nadzieję, pozostawiając im w zamian szaleństwo i rozpacz; z bliska zaś pozbawiając ich życia. Jedyna droga do natychmiastowego zakończenia odsiadywanej kary. Oddanie się w objęcia dementorów. Draco widzi już oczami wyobraźni, jak ktoś ze straży wydobywa go zaklęciem z Pierścienia, skostniałego i sztywnego, z wyrazem przerażenia na zawsze zastygłym w rozwartych, martwych oczach.

Nie mam nic do stracenia, powtarza słowa ojca, przecież i tak moje życie już się skończyło. Uśmiecha się blado i powoli podchodzi do granicy szarej mgły. Zanurza w niej stopę. Harry, myśli krótko, ale imię to, pozbawione już od długiego czasu pokładu tkwiącego w nim ciepła, brzmi dziwnie pusto i nie dodaje mu żadnej otuchy. Tak więc naprawdę nie pozostało już nic. Draco przestaje się wahać, robi duży krok naprzód i zatrzymuje się. Nie musi długo czekać.

Dopadają go, zanim jeszcze całkowicie zanurzy się w sinoszarej poświacie. Jest ich kilku, unoszą się wokół niego w świszczącym locie i przysłaniają szarość mgły czernią swych poszarpanych szat. Krążą nad ofiarą i delektują się jej ciepłą obecnością, wydłużają przyjemność oczekiwania na niespodziewany posiłek do chwili, aż ta zamieni się w rozkosz. Po czym rzucają się na stojącą w dole postać, pikując niczym jastrzębie.

W zimnym, upiornym świetle azkabańskiego poranka Draco Malfoy wystawia twarz na pocałunek dementora.

Zanim pochłonie go ostateczny chłód, czuje jeszcze, jak odzywa się w nim protestujący instynkt przeżycia, a dusza, zaszczuta niczym ścigane zwierzę, szamocze się w jego ciele, szukając ucieczki.

Dyżurny strażnik, stojący w bezpiecznej odległości od Pierścienia i przyglądający się ze spokojnym zainteresowaniem znikającemu w jego mgle więźniowi, sprawdza czas i notuje w swoim raporcie z dnia dwudziestego siódmego lutego godzinę siódmą jedenaście jako dokładną porę zgonu Dracona Malfoya.

_Zdaniem lekarza_

Pchnięte silnie drzwi otwierają się z impetem, uderzając w przyległą ścianę. Neville, który pochylał się właśnie nad kozetką i leżącym na niej najnowszym przypadkiem, odwraca się, prostuje i spokojnie patrzy na przybysza. Harry wygląda dokładnie tak, jak tego oczekiwał. Rozwiane włosy, oszalałe oczy i szaleńczy bieg w stronę łóżka chorego – tak reagowali zwykle na pierwszy kontakt z ofiarami najbliżsi lub członkowie ich rodzin. Neville wzdycha. Praca w szpitalu, zwłaszcza na oddziale ratunkowym, naprawdę wymaga cierpliwości i wyczucia.

– Co się stało? – dyszy Harry, hamując ostro pośrodku pokoju, w sporym oddaleniu od kozetki z badanym. Neville wyczuwa, że chciał od razu przypaść do Malfoya, a powstrzymał go przed tym jedynie widok pielęgniarki krzątającej się po izolatce.

– Pisałem ci już. Na razie nie wiem dokładnie, co mu jest. Przypuszczam śpiączkę.

Harry wpatruje się wytrzeszczonymi ze zdenerwowania oczami w nieruchomą postać Dracona. Pięści ma zaciśnięte, a cała jego sylwetka jest napięta jak do skoku. Neville lituje się i daje znać siostrze, by zostawiła ich samych.

Harry'emu wystarcza mgnienie oka, by znaleźć się przy Malfoyu. Obejmuje go, wciąga głęboko do płuc jego zapach, przebiega palcami po szarobladym obliczu i w końcu zamiera z twarzą wtuloną w jego włosy.

– Co do czego na razie masz pewność? – pyta w końcu stłumionym głosem, nie odrywając głowy od Dracona.

– Nie reaguje na standardowe wybudzacze. Brak jakiejkolwiek sygnatury zaklęcia, więc nikt go niczym nie obłożył. Fizycznie jest cały i zdrowy, choć wycieńczony. Ale to normalne, nikomu o zdrowych zmysłach nie dopisywałby w Azkabanie apetyt. Oględnie mówiąc, jest tylko nieprzytomny.

Harry unosi twarz, a w jego oczach jest nieme błaganie. Neville zna takie spojrzenia.

– Co z nim teraz będzie?

– Mam go tu od godziny. Nie mogłem do tej pory dużo zrobić. Będę próbował wybudzać go niestandardowo, ale to może potrwać. Uzbrój się w cierpliwość i bądź dobrej myśli.

– Nic mu nie grozi?

– Funkcje życiowe mogłyby być na lepszym poziomie, ale sprawiają wrażenie stabilnych. Nie zdaje mi się, żeby coś się w najbliższym czasie mogło pogorszyć.

Harry milknie i znów wtula twarz we włosy Dracona. Nagle nieruchomieje, tknięty myślą bardziej niż oczywistą, która jednak dopiero teraz przychodzi mu do głowy. Odwraca się do Longbottoma.

– Dlaczego on w ogóle jest tutaj, w Mungu? Powinien być w szpitalu więziennym. Kto o tym zadecydował?

Neville wzrusza ramionami.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Strażnicy, którzy dostarczyli go tu świstoklikiem, powiedzieli: wszedł w Pierścień Azkabański i tym samym jego kara jest zakończona. Mnie o szczegóły nie nagabuj, to twoja działka. Ciągle siedzisz w Wizengamocie, jeśli już chcesz się kogoś pytać, to tylko ich. Przywieziono mi pacjenta, więc się nim zajmuję i nie wnikam w żadne prawne zawiłości.

Harry unosi się z podłogi przy łóżku i podchodzi do Neville'a. Z bardzo bliska zagląda mu w oczy i łapie go za przód szaty, zaciskając na niej mocno obie pięści.

– Obiecaj mi, że się nim zajmiesz. Że zrobisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, żeby wyzdrowiał. – Pięści Harry'ego podejmują rytmiczny taniec w przód i w tył, kołysząc Nevillem. – I że nie będziesz przy tym zważał na to, co on zrobił w przeszłości. Obiecaj mi, że mu nie zaszkodzisz.

Neville uspokajająco kładzie ręce na dłoniach Harry'ego, zatrzymując ich ruch.

– Harry, zapominasz się. To nie Wizengamot, tu jest szpital. A ja jestem uzdrowicielem. To moje powołanie. A on jest moim pacjentem. Jeśli cię to uspokoi, to bezimiennym. Wracaj do pracy albo idź gdzieś odpocznij. Niedługo porozmawiamy. Będę robił, co w mojej mocy. Obiecuję.

***

– Wiesz już coś nowego?

– Gdybym wiedział, od razu dałbym ci znać. Nadal nic nie wiadomo. Jest stabilny, ale nie można go wybudzić.

– Miałeś próbować niestandardowych metod. I co?

– Próbowałem. Nie podziałały. Konsultowałem się z wieloma doświadczonymi fachowcami, bez efektu. Nie zostało już nic, czego bym za ich radą nie wypróbował.

– Podobno jesteś jednym z najzdolniejszych uzdrowicieli w kraju.

– Nie mów tego takim tonem, jakbyś mnie o coś oskarżał. Naprawdę nie wiem, co mu jest. Jeszcze nie wiem.

– Neville, na sztuczną szczękę Merlina, mamy początek kwietnia! Ty nadal nic nie wiesz, a ja mam dość słuchania o tym, że trzeba czekać!

– Hej, tylko spokojnie, nie wal mi tu pięścią w stół, bo herbatę rozlewasz na papiery. Ważne jest, że do tej pory jego stan fizyczny się nie pogorszył. Karmienie osmotyczne przebiega prawidłowo. Odleżyny się nie tworzą, bo pięknie reaguje na okłady z bąblogłowca. Zdaje mi się nawet, że poprawia mu się koloryt, nie jest już taki szary.

– Przestań gadać o kolorycie, a zacznij lepiej mówić coś konkretnego o tym, co można zrobić. On tu nie może leżeć wiecznie. A skoro już o tym mowa, jeśli uważsz jego stan za stabilny, to może mógłbym go stąd zabrać?

– Wykluczone. Nie dałbyś rady sam ze sztucznym odżywianiem organizmu. Poza tym przy nim zawsze powinien być ktoś w pobliżu, na wypadek, gdyby się nieoczekiwanie obudził. A ty całymi dniami siedzisz w ministerstwie.

– Albo tu. Dobra. Nie wiesz nadal niczego. Zacznę więc może od drugiej strony. Z czym muszę się liczyć w najgorszym wypadku?

– W śpiączce wiele rzeczy jest możliwych. A w takiej, której przyczyna jest nieznana, jeszcze więcej. No cóż, jedną z najgorszych możliwości jest nagła śmierć.

– Więc co ty mi tu nawijasz o stabilności?!

– No, no, no, siadaj, wracaj na krzesło, wolałbym, żebyś został po tamtej stronie biurka. Pytasz, więc szczerze odpowiadam. To jedna z możliwości. Może się też nigdy nie obudzić i wegetować w ten sposób całe lata. Podobnie jak...

– ... jak kto...? O, przepraszam, Neville, nie chciałem. Serio. Wybacz.

– Już dobrze. Oni nie byli wprawdzie pogrążeni w śpiączce, ale trwali całymi latami w podobnym do niej zawieszeniu. Aż do chwili, gdy umarli. Nigdy z tego nie wyszli. Z nim też może stać się podobnie, jeśli nie uda się znaleźć żadnego antidotum.

– Rozumiem. Dobrze. Pomyślmy. Jest coś, co cały czas mnie zastanawia. Być może klucz do zagadki tkwi w tym, że on nie powinien przeżyć. Jak to możliwe, że mu się udało?

– Nie wiem. Nie powinien przeżyć. Może dementor, który go pocałował, był... hmmm... słaby?

– Khhheeem... O, przepraszam, że tak ci parskam herbatą na papiery, ale sam wiesz, że nie ma słabych dementorów. Takimi od razu zajęliby się ich pobratymcy. A dementor, który dopada ofiary pierwszy, jest zwykle najsilniejszy z całego stada. Coś tu jest nie tak. Czegoś nie wiemy. Może dlatego on nie może się zbudzić?

– Rzecz warta zastanowienia, ale naprawdę nie wiem, jakiej pomocy mógłbym ci tu udzielić. Może sam na coś wpadniesz. Może dobrze ci zrobi, jeśli nie będziesz tu przychodził przez kilka dni. Daj odpocząć myślom. Nabierz świeżego spojrzenia. Gdyby coś się działo, jakoś cię znajdę.

– Dziękuję, Neville. Pewnie masz rację. Zaczekajmy jeszcze. Jeszcze nie straciłem nadziei. Potrzeba mi tylko trochę dystansu. Muszę spojrzeć na to oczami kogoś, kto do tej pory nie był w to zaangażowany. Postaram się to przećwiczyć.

***

Tygodnie mijają. Harry chodzi do pracy, analizuje akta i fakty, przeprowadza konsultacje z aurorami, bywa na rozprawach Wizengamotu. Wszystko to czyni odruchowo, bez iskry prawdziwego zaangażowania. Ignoruje falę artykułów o Malfoyu, zalewającą całą czarodziejską prasę od końca lutego do połowy marca i pojawiającą się aż do połowy kwietnia małymi nawrotami. Rzadko bywa w domu. Zarzuca niemal całkowicie wizyty w Bournemouth, a gdy już tam jest, nie pokazuje się Bennettom na oczy. Ustawia kosz z kocem i miskę Voisine w jednym z kątów swego biura. Wpina do akt Dracona oficjalne oświadczenie potwierdzające precedens jego przypadku, rezultujące zakończeniem kary w Azkabanie. I codziennie odwiedza Munga. Nie potrafi ani odmówić sobie tych wizyt ani wykrzesać z siebie choć krztyny „świeżego spojrzenia". Boi się, że coś strasznego stanie się akurat wtedy, gdy nie będzie go w pobliżu.

Jego życie nabiera znamion transu.

Stan Dracona Malfoya nie zmienia się ani trochę. Pod koniec kwietnia Neville ostatecznie rozkłada ręce i definiuje pogrążonego w śpiączce pacjenta jako warzywo.

Na początku maja szarawy nalot na skórze i włosach Malfoya, znak Azkabanu, znika ostatecznie. Krótka i irracjonalna nadzieja, że może być to pierwszą oznaką przebudzenia, gaśnie w Harrym kilka dni później, kiedy okazuje się, że jest to zaledwie zwykła regeneracja organizmu, podobnie jak rosnące paznokcie i włosy. Jego nadzieja ulega powolnej deformacji.

***

Majowy zmierzch za oknem. Ze szpitalnego korytarza dobiega stękanie rekonwalescentów, chichot szaleńców i jęki nowo dowiezionych przypadków. Zwykłe, codzienne odgłosy Munga, do których Harry przyzwyczaił się już jak do porannej kawy. Dziś, gdy patrzy na nieruchomą, jasną postać Dracona, czuje, jak jego nadzieja zaczyna powoli, ale nieustannie zmieniać ciężar gatunkowy i przesuwać się na skali ludzkich uczuć i emocji w kierunku otępiałej rezygnacji.

Harry wstawia świeże kwiaty do wazonika przy łóżku chorego, koryguje pozycję stojącej obok fotografii Voisine, która z wywieszonym jęzorem biega na zdjęciu tam i z powrotem po plaży w Bournemouth, przysiada na łóżku i poprawia obleczony śnieżną powłoczką koc okrywający jego ukochanego. Głaszcze go po gładkiej, białej jak marmur twarzy i odsuwa na poduszkę długi snop jego platynowych włosów. Przez chwilę nieruchomieje, tknięty nagłym impulsem. Dociera do niego, jak bardzo urosły one przez te wszystkie miesiące. I jak bardzo ich długość upodabniała go do jego ojca. W urwanym, krótkim deja vú rozpoznaje, że podobna myśl nasunęła mu się już kiedyś pewnego dnia podczas pamiętnego roku w Bournemouth.

Nagle ogarnia go palący gniew. Zrywa się na równe nogi, zaciska zęby i wypluwa całą swoją frustrację, kierując ją do dawno nieżyjącego Lucjusza Malfoya.

– Jak mogłeś zrobić to własnemu synowi?! – Jego głos odbija się echem od szpitalnych ścian. – Jak mogłeś mu tak zniszczyć życie?! Skazać go na to piekło? W imię czego, w imię jakich idei? I ty miałeś czelność uważać, że go kochasz?! Że robisz wszystko dla jego dobra?!

Harry urywa, obraca się na pięcie w kierunku łóżka, mocno łapie Dracona za włosy, skręca je w pięści w ciasny, połyskujący srebrzystym blondem kucyk i precyzyjnie wykonaną _sectumsempriną_, własnym wynalazkiem, będącym obliczalną i łagodniejszą siostrą _sectumsempry_, obcina mu je wysoko nad karkiem.

_Kot Codringhera_

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc od tygodni czułam się paskudnie. Po dziwnych wydarzeniach pod koniec lutego coś w moim życiu definitywnie uległo zmianie na gorsze.

Rozerwana blizna w pachwinie zagoiła się w normalnym tempie, ból potrwał jeszcze kilka dni, a potem osłabł i zniknął. Moja psychika regenerowała się znacznie dłużej.

Nie było dnia, w którym nie musiałabym się uciekać do nagłych zwrotów w głąb siebie w celu uspokojenia tego czegoś, co koniecznie chciało zdominować mój umysł i skutecznie plątało mi zwykły tok myślenia. Standardowe czynności służbowe wymagały teraz ode mnie ogromnego nakładu koncentracji, a wszelkie prezentacje dokonywane przed większym gronem osób stały się torturą. Zaczęłam mówić wolniej, ważąc każde wypowiadane słowo w obawie, że nie pilnowane zacznie żyć sobie własnym życiem, pociągając za sobą cały sznur nieskładnych wypowiedzi. Wymawiałam się ze spotkań towarzyskich, nie pojechałam na Wielkanoc do Dublina i cały czas trwałam w napięciu, dyscyplinując własne wnętrze.

Po jakimś czasie zaczęło być lepiej. Zdarzało się, że przez kilka dni pod rząd wszystko było w normie. Niepokojące zawirowania w głowie powracały jednak raz na jakiś czas jak uparty bumerang. Czułam się jak nauczyciel, który musi co i rusz kłaść ciężką dłoń na ramieniu niesfornego ucznia, żeby ten nie wyskoczył ze szkolnej ławki jak z procy.

***

Niedaleko mojego mieszkania, tuż przy rogu Windmill Street, był mały sklepik, do którego lubiłam zachodzić. Był to rodzaj coffee shopu, kiosku i warzywniaka zarazem. Wpadałam tam z większą lub mniejszą regularnością po gazety, cafe latte albo pęczek świeżej mięty do mojito. W sklepiku zawsze można było zastać jego właściciela, pana Codringhera, starszego już nieco Holendra, który, wiecznie w doskonałym humorze, potrafił mi poprawić nastrój samym swoim widokiem.

Uwielbiałam pana Codringhera. Odkąd się znaliśmy, to znaczy od czasu, gdy kupiłam sobie obecne mieszkanie przy Charlotte Street, kazał mi zwracać się do siebie po imieniu – Henk, – ale w myślach nadal nazywałam go panem Codringherem. Miał przerzedzone, długie, siwobrązowe włosy, nosił koszule z szerokimi rękawami, skórzane spodnie i takąż kamizelkę i był typowym przedstawicielem ery dzieci kwiatów. Towarzyszyła mu zawsze woń marihuany. Do Londynu przyjechał na początku lat siedemdziesiątych na jakiś koncert i nadużył środków, które najwyraźniej były niezbędne do właściwego odbioru muzyki. W stanie dość silnej „nieważkości" przeleżał kilka dni na podłodze w mieszkaniu kumpla, a gdy już doszedł do siebie, stwierdził, że skoro spędził tu tyle czasu, to może spokojnie zostać jeszcze dłużej. Zanim na stare lata zdecydował się na swój mały, niekłopotliwy interes ze sklepikiem, imał się tak wielu zajęć, że opowieści o nich zajmowały mu niekiedy całe wieczory. Zawsze, gdy do niego wstępowałam, częstował mnie skrętem, choć za każdym razem od nowa powtarzałam mu, że nie palę, a tym bardziej już nie jego firmowej mieszanki.

Pan Codringher miał kota. Kot nie miał imienia, więc nazywałam go kotem pana Codringhera. Uwiódł mnie swym urokiem od pierwszego wejrzenia. Był ucieleśnieniem kociej elegancji: lśniące, puszyste, czarniutkie jak smoła futro i cytrynowozielone oczy. Wychodził mi zawsze naprzeciw, gdy przestępowałam próg sklepiku, ocierał się o nogi i mruczał jak maszynka do strzyżenia włosów, a gdy miewałam nastrój na dłuższą pogawędkę w sklepie i przysiadałam obok pana Codringhera, wskakiwał mi na kolana, zwijał się w kłębek i zalewał mnie błogim, wibrującym ciepłem.

W pewną środę na początku marca, nieco ponad tydzień od mojego dziwnego zasłabnięcia, wybrałam się po dłuższej przerwie do pana Codringhera po stosik babskich czasopism. Chciałam urządzić sobie przytulny wieczór i poddać wyczerpany ciągłym dyscyplinowaniem myśli mózg miłemu peelingowi. Z beztroskim „Dobry wieczór, Henk!" na ustach weszłam do sklepiku i potrząsnęłam odmownie głową, gdy powitalnym gestem zaoferował mi świeżutko skręconego blunta. Podeszłam do regału z gazetami i rzucając od czasu do czasu słówko w stronę lady, zaczęłam kompletować odmóżdżającą lekturę. W pewnej chwili zza skrzynek z satsumi wyszedł kot. Przytruchtał do mnie, otarł się tradycyjnie o nogawkę dżinsów i już zapuszczał swój mruczący motorek, kiedy nagle coś uległo raptowej zmianie. Jego grzbiet wygiął się w pałąk, sierść stanęła dęba, jakby poraził go prąd, oczy zamieniły się w wąskie szparki, a pyszczek zabielił od ukazanych w głośnym syku zębów. Zdębiałam na chwilę na widok tego niecodziennego zachowania i pochyliłam się nad nim odruchowo, żeby go uspokoić. Odskoczył jak oparzony, po czym zwinął się na miejscu i z gniewnym, podobnym do jęku miauknięciem dał susa za ladę. Pan Codringher nie zauważył niczego, gdyż właśnie inhalował głęboko, rozkoszując się ze zmrużonymi oczami działaniem swej specjalnej mieszanki.

Od tej pory działałam na kota pana Codringhera jak czerwona płachta na byka. O głaskaniu i pieszczotach mowy nie było. Gdy tylko zauważał, że wchodzę, wydawał odgłosy pełnej dezaprobaty i znikał z pola widzenia. Definitywnie przestał mnie lubić, co mnie naprawdę zmartwiło, bo nasze niedawne jeszcze wymiany przejawów sympatii sprawiały mi prawdziwą przyjemność. Po jakimś czasie stwierdziłam, że trudno, kot był płci męskiej i zachował się dokładnie tak, jak każdy inny jej przedstawiciel w moim dotychczasowym życiu: pewnego dnia zmieniał się ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki w Mister Hyde'a i przepadał bez śladu.

Trochę potrwało, zanim zauważyłam związek między datą mojego „wypadku" a reakcją kota pana Codringhera. Prawdziwą przyczynę jego zachowania poznałam zaś ostatecznie dopiero pod koniec maja.

_Świeżość spojrzenia_

Dwudziestego maja wieczorem Harry przestępuje próg izolatki i zamiera w nim, z jedną nogą jeszcze na korytarzu. Przy łóżku Dracona, głaszcząc go po twarzy i nucąc mu cichą piosenkę, siedzi zwrócona plecami do drzwi Narcyza Malfoy. Jej złociste włosy opadają kręconymi splotami na czarno odziane plecy, głos ma cichy i łagodny, a ruchy miarowe i spokojne.

Trzy uderzenia serca później Harry rozpoznaje swoją pomyłkę. To nie Narcyza.

– Jest w nim taka cisza, Harry – mówi Luna Lovegood, odwracając się do niego. – Nie mogę usłyszeć jego głosu. Szkoda. Na pewno chciałby powiedzieć ci coś miłego, bo tak często go odwiedzasz.

Harry przestępuje próg i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

– To Draco Malfoy, Luna. Nie pamiętasz, co zrobili ci jego poplecznicy? A ty siedzisz przy nim i śpiewasz mu piosenki.

– Ale tu chodzi przecież o ciebie, Harry. – Ton Luny wyraża absolutną oczywistość. – Ty możesz być u niego dopiero pod wieczór.

Ona wie, przemyka Harry'emu przez myśl, nie wywiodę jej w pole. Po chwili uspokaja się, to tylko Luna, Luny nikt – prawie nikt – nie bierze na poważnie.

– Gdy na niego patrzę – ciągnie Luna lekko śpiewnym głosem, – widzę pusty ogród z otwartą na oścież bramą, przez którą uciekł ogrodnik.

– Ogród?

– On jest jak ogród. Jeszcze zadbany, jeszcze żywy, ale bez ogrodnika nie ma szansy pozostać ogrodem. Spiesz się, Harry, musisz go odnaleźć, zanim brama się zamknie, a kwiaty zwiędną.

Harry przymyka oczy i dostosowuje się do metaforycznego myślenia Luny.

– Wiesz może, dokąd mógł pójść ogrodnik?

Luna patrzy spokojnym, rozjaśnionym od wewnątrz wzrokiem.

– Oczywiście. Skoro ogród nadal kwitnie, ogrodnik jeszcze żyje. Znalazł schronienie w jakimś innym ogrodzie, uciekając przed tym, co chciało go skrzywdzić w jego własnym azylu.

Harry traci na chwilę dech w nagłym przebłysku zrozumienia. Dlaczego sam na to nie wpadł? Czyżby to było to świeże spojrzenie, którego tak potrzebował? I którego nie potrafił z siebie wydobyć, bo patrzył zawsze pod niewłaściwym kątem? Czy dopiero wtedy, gdy jest się kimś takim jak Luna, można wznieść się ponad rzeczy i z góry jasno ujrzeć ich wzajemną, bardzo prostą w swej rzeczy, zależność?

– Dziękuję ci, Luna. Bardzo mi pomogłaś.

Luna rozumie to jakoś po swojemu.

– Ależ nie ma za co. Ja lubię mu śpiewać. – Z uśmiechem wstaje od łóżka i kieruje się w stronę drzwi. Przechodząc obok Harry'ego kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Jego nie słyszę, ale za to często rozmawiam z Hermioną. Ona mówi, że sama prosiła go o to, co zrobił.

Harry nie odpowiada. Jego oczy połyskują szkliście jak dwa kawałki zielonej zmarzliny. Luna jest już prawie na korytarzu, gdy Harry'ego nachodzi jeszcze jakaś zupełnie inna myśl.

– Neville mówi, że twój stan jest daleki od zadowalającego, ale w miarę solidny – zwraca się do niej, zatrzymując ją jeszcze na chwilę. – Dlaczego więc każdego dnia jesteś tu u niego w szpitalu? Mogłabyś wyjechać w jakieś zaciszne miejsce i żyć tam w spokoju, nie musząc przypominać sobie codziennie o tym, że tak długo musiałaś być jego pacjentką.

Luna uśmiecha się łagodnie.

– Nie mogłabym być wtedy blisko niego, Harry.

***

Harry patrzy na Dracona w ponurym zamyśleniu. Zaciska szczęki i ma ochotę rozpłakać się ze złości i rozczarowania.

_Ogrodnik opuścił swój ogród, szukając schronienia w innym ogrodzie._

Doskonale wie, co te słowa mogą oznaczać. Przez ponad dwadzieścia lat sam był ostatnim z horkruksów Voldemorta.

Draco Malfoy miał horkruksa. Potajemną broń, po którą sięgnął, żeby uciec z więzienia. Opuścił własne ciało i schował się w stworzonym przez siebie artefakcie. Jeszcze zanim wtrącono go do więzienia, musiał wzorem swego dawnego pana i władcy zawczasu zapewnić sobie możliwość powrotu z zaświatów. Musiał też w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć się o niepisanym prawie Azkabanu, znoszącym karę przez pocałunek dementora. A jednak, udało mu się. Był w stanie coś ukryć i wywieść Harry'ego w pole. Co za wyrafinowanie. Trudno, nie ma się co dziwić, w końcu okazał się być godnym noszonego przez siebie nazwiska.

Nie, nie, stop, ja w to nie wierzę, zatrzymuje Harry własne myśli, pędzące jak charty w stronę gotowego aktu oskarżenia. To tylko skrzywienie zawodowe. Spokojnie. Przeanalizujmy to. Załóżmy, że Draco Malfoy naprawdę miał horkruksa. Stworzył go sobie używając czarnej magii. Zabijając kogoś z premedytacją. Właśnie, z czystą premedytacją, nie na czyjś rozkaz ani nie dlatego, bo była wojna. Zabijając zimno i beznamiętnie, jedynie w tym celu, by rozedrzeć własną duszę na kawałki, wziąć jeden z nich, utworzyć z niego coś w rodzaju kopii, wpisanej w pamięć horkruksa tak, by ten mógł rozpoznać i przyjąć swą zawartość w razie potrzeby. Właśnie. Jeden kawałek duszy do jednego horkruksa. Żeby to miało sens, musiałby stworzyć ich kilka, inaczej nie miałby pewności, czy któremuś z nich nic się nie stało, zanim doszłoby do potrzeby użycia. Oznaczałoby to kilkakrotne, czysto instrumentalne morderstwo, popełnione tylko po to, by wygenerować składnik zaklęcia. Nie, nie. Draco to nie Czarny Pan, on nie byłby do tego zdolny, przecież go znam, nie _mój_ Draco, nie ten Draco, który przez rok potrafił być Williamem Blackiem, nie, nigdy w to nie uwierzę.

Po chwili nasuwa mu się kolejna myśl, wręcz porażająca w swej oczywistości. To musi być niemożliwe. Malfoy nie byłby w stanie stworzyć ani jednego atrefaktu o takiej mocy. Nawet gdyby zdobył się na to pod względem moralnym, w co Harry teraz zdecydowanie wątpi, nie dałby rady użyć tak potężnej i zaawansowanej czarnej magii. Brakowało mu po prostu ku temu zdolności. Już prędzej Harry był skłonny uwierzyć, że Draco potrafi zmusić słońce jednym niedbałym ruchem różdżki do odtańczenia kankana na niebie, nie przerywając przy tym towarzyskiej pogawędki przy popołudniowej herbatce. Horkruksy zdecydowanie odpadają.

Co więc pozostaje? Jakiś inny rodzaj czarnoksięstwa, umożliwiający przenoszenie duszy z jednego ciała do drugiego, o którym Harry do tej pory nie miał pojęcia?

Postanawia sięgnąć do źródeł. Biblioteka ministerialna nie ma sobie równej w całym kraju, nawet ta hogwardzka przed nią ustępuje. Harry powierza Voisine opiece Anny i uzbraja się w samozaparcie potrzebne do przekopania bardzo, bardzo wielu woluminów oraz w kolejny niezbędny element misji, czyli hektolitry kawy, przemyconej do czytelni w mugolskim termosie.

Drugiego dnia, po długim i wyczerpującym odrzucaniu kolejnych tropów okazujących się być ślepymi uliczkami, dział czarnej magii odsyła go do pewnego archiwum oklumencji. Tam, w jednym z czasopism poświęconych trwałej inwigilacji myśli, ma znajdować się artykuł na temat Andersa Pattinsona. Był to czarodziej, który podobno dokonał otwarcia stabilnego kanału łączącego dwie osoby i umożliwiającego wzajemny przepływ ich myśli i emocji bez konieczności używania i podtrzymywania standardowych zaklęć oklumencyjnych. Efekt ten nie był wprawdzie jego zamiarem, ale zaledwie skutkiem ubocznym doświadczeń o zupełnie innym charakterze i celu, dla badaczy oklumencji stanowił jednak nie lada gratkę. Harry zamyśla się na chwilę. Skoro kanał, który stworzył Pattinson, był tak niezwyczajny, to wysłanie nim czegoś o większych gabarytach niż myśli i emocje, przykładowo całej duszy, mogło być całkiem prawdopodobne. Kto wie, może Draco potrafił odtworzyć taki kanał. Albo trafił na niego przypadkiem. Na razie to nieważne. Harry chwyta się tematu jak brzytwy i postanawia zgłębić go natychmiast, mimo piekących oczu, bolesnej pustki w żołądku i zmęczenia targającego całym ciałem. Czuje w sobie euforię bycia na dobrym tropie, na jakimkolwiek tropie, którego ślad nie traci sensu po paru minutach. Poza tym jest przekonany, że i tak nie mógłby zasnąć.

Opiekujący się archiwum gnom, nieco rozdrażniony ostatnim czarodziejem w czytelni, którego musi grzecznie obsłużyć, przynosi mu odpowiedni numer czasopisma.

Eksperymenty Andersa Pattinsona dotyczyły zasadniczo prób transferu zdolności magicznych. Po kilku tragicznych wypadkach z charłakami i po opublikowaniu przez Pattinsona kilku bardzo kontrowersyjnych tez i postulatów zostały uznane przez Ministerstwo za nieetyczne i oficjalnie zakazane. Ostrej krytyce poddawano również metody Pattinsona, który, zafascynowany postępem mugolskich badań nad genetyką, zaadoptował ich część na potrzeby własnych doświadczeń. Było bowiem wiadomo, że mimo zakazu Ministerstwa prowadził je dalej, koncentrując się na zgłębianiu i leczeniu zjawiska charłactwa, co w jego założeniu polegało na próbach przeniesienia zdolności czarodziejskich z magicznego mugola na pozbawionego ich charłaka. Praca i poglądy Pattinsona wzbudziły pod koniec lat siedemdziesiątych zainteresowanie Voldemorta, który rozważał opcję wzbogacenia swej armii o oddział oddanych mu do reszty, wdzięcznych za uleczenie ze swej przypadłości byłych charłaków. Po zakończeniu pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem kilka laboratoriów Andersa Pattinsona zostało zniszczonych, on sam, zatrzymany i wtrącony do więzienia, umarł wkrótce w Azkabanie. Przed aresztowaniem zdołał jednak spalić wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące jego eksperymentów. Ocaleć miał opis jednego z doświadczeń, załączony do jego akt więziennych i zdeponowany w Ministerstwie w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Na samym końcu artykułu, w osobnym akapicie, widnieje jedno zdanie, które przyprawia Harry'ego o nagły skok adrenaliny.

_Badania doktora Andersa Pattinsona sponsorowała rodzina Malfoyów._

***

Dostęp do Departamentu Tajemnic i przechowywanych tam akt Andersa Pattinsona nie jest dla Harry'ego żadnym problemem. Dostanie się do nich teraz, natychmiast, w samym środku nocy, już się nim staje. Po ostatniej wojnie zaostrzono kontrole w każdym z wydziałów Ministerstwa i bez odpowiedniej przepustki przedostanie się do jakiegokolwiek zamkniętego pomieszczenia poza godzinami pracy było praktycznie niemożliwe. Chyba, że lubiło się głośne i spektakularne alarmy oraz długie i żmudne objaśniania motywów swych nocnych wycieczek po Ministerstwie przed oddziałem ponurych aurorów.

Nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli Harry postanawia zaczekać do następnego ranka. Wraca do domu, wypija duszkiem szklankę Ognistej Whisky i zasypia na kilka krótkich godzin, nie rozstając się jednak z ubraniem.

***

Według umieszczonego na wierzchu teczki czaru rejestrującego do akt Andersa Pattinsona zaglądano ostatnio dwadzieścia dziewięć lat temu, w marcu 1983 roku. Harry zamiera na chwilę ze zdumienia konstatując, że ostatnią zarejestrowaną osobą, która przewracała kartki tej dokumentacji, był Severus Snape.

Coś jest na rzeczy, myśli Harry i otwiera teczkę. Owiewa go zapach archiwum: starych papierzysk, zwietrzałego atramentu i niechęci ministerialnych praktykantów, zmuszonych do odkurzania całych stosów leciwych dokumentów.

Szybko przerzuca pierwsze strony, nie ma na nich w zasadzie niczego nowego. Fotografia Pattinsona, życiorys, krótki szkic jego badań, lista potwierdzonych i przypuszczalnych ofiar, akt oskarżenia, protokół rozprawy i akt zgonu wystawiony w Azkabanie. Jedyną nowością okazuje się informacja, że jedno z jego laboratoriów znajdowało się do połowy roku 1981 w Malfoy Manor.

Ostatni zwój pergaminu w teczce okazuje się być tym szukanym. Harry opada w półprzysiadzie na drabinkę przy jednym z regałów archiwum i pogrąża się w lekturze.

_Zapis eksperymentu transferu zdolności magicznych, 22 – 29 grudnia 1980_

_Probanci_

_Niemowlę płci męskiej, wiek sześć miesięcy, pochodzenie czystej krwi, zwane dalej magiobiorcą._

_Dziecko płci żeńskiej, wiek dziesięć lat, pochodzenie mugolskie, zwane dalej magiodawcą._

_Anamneza_

_Magiobiorca: niewykryte prenatalnie _squibitis totalis_, charłactwo całkowite, potwierdzone przez dwa niezależne źródła._

_Magiodawca: potwierdzone latentne zdolności magiczne w wyniku spontanicznej mutacji genu przy spotkaniu dwóch alleli recesywnych, niewykryte jeszcze rutynowym skanem mugolskich jedenastolatków._

_22 grudnia, 17:00_

_Preparacja zakończona. Nacięcia kanału transferyjnego wykonane w lewej pachwinie obojga probantów. Eliksir transferyjny uwarzony prawidłowo i wprowadzony do ustroju probantów. Maski doprowadzające mieszankę tlenowo-azotową przylegają bez zarzutu. Przeniesienie do komory transferyjnej zaklęciem lewitującym. Inicjacja transferu bez zakłóceń. Czas wykształcenia się trwałego kanału transferyjnego: 27 minut od chwili inicjacji. Stan probantów dobry, sztuczna śpiączka na poziomie stabilnym._

_23 grudnia, 18:00_

_Postęp transferu: 23%. Stan probantów bez zmian. Poziom zawiesiny katalizacyjnej w komorze stabilny, korekty zawartości eliksiru transferyjnego przeprowadzane w odstępach półgodzinnych._

_25 grudnia, 15:00_

_Postęp transferu: 72%. Stan magiobiorcy dobry. U magiodawcy stwierdzono niewielkie odstępstwa od normy w reakcji na eliksir anestezyjny. Dawkę podwyższono o 3 uncje. Zaburzony poziom śpiączki magiodawcy pozostaje bez mierzalnego wpływu na przebieg transferu._

_26 grudnia, 17:00_

_Postęp transferu: 96 %. Przewidywany czas zakończenia: 27 grudnia między 2:00 a 4:00 rano. Stan magiobiorcy nadal bez zarzutu. U magiodawcy wzmożone symptomy nieprawidłowych reakcji na eliksiry anestezyjne, częściowo całkowity ich zanik. Stwierdzone wielokrotne, krótkotrwałe nawroty przytomności. W obawie o powodzenie doświadczenia poziom eliksiru transferyjnego podwyższono o 25%._

_27 grudnia, 2:23_

_Postęp transferu: 100%. Zasadniczna część doświadczenia wykonana. Wydobycie probantów z komory transferyjnej zakłócone nieprawidłową reakcją magiodawcy na zaklęcie lewitacyjne. Przecięcie kanału transferyjnego dokonane. Ogólny stan magiobiorcy dobry. Wybudzenie ze sztucznej śpiączki po 45 minutach od chwili przerwania połączenia kanałowego. Badanie genetyczne DNA potwierdza właściwy przekaz i zakotwiczenie allel nośnikowych w transpozonie magicznym. Więzi retencyjne założone prawidłowo. _

_Stan magiodawcy: gorączka i brak przytomności pomimo podania eliksiru wybudzającego. Badanie DNA potwierdza nieobecność transpozonu odpowiedzialnego za zdolności magiczne.  
Eksperyment zakończony całkowitym powodzeniem._

_28 grudnia, 9:30, notatki własne_

_Dziewczynka wybudziła się ze śpiączki spontanicznie, co nie było okolicznością sprzyjającą ze względu na wrażliwy charakter mych badań oraz spokój, który wysoko sobie cenię. Podany ponownie eliksir anestezyjny nie wywołał żadnej reakcji. Zaklęcia unieruchamiające zawiodły. W obawie o całość próbowek i ogólny porządek w laboratorium zdecydowałem się na ogłuszenie zaklęciem _stupor_, choć nie lubię posuwać się do przemocy wyższego rzędu. Brak reakcji. Dzięki doskonałemu i wielostronnemu wyposażeniu mego laboratorium oraz mej wielkiej zapobiegliwości udało mi się unieszkodliwić żądne działań destrukcyjnych dziecko silną dawką mugolskich anestetyków._

_29 grudnia, 20:00, notatki własne_

_Stan niemowlęcia doskonały. Ziarnowanie rany po kanale transferyjnym prawidłowe._

_Stan dziewczynki jest dla mnie zagadką. Muszę zatrzymać ją w laboratorium jeszcze przez kilka dni, zanim pełne powodzenie eksperymentu będzie faktem dokonanym. Utrzymuję ją w stanie nieprzytomności wspomnianą już mugolską mieszanką farmakologiczną._

_Dziś rano zauważyłem u niej kolejne nieoczekiwane skutki uboczne doświadczenia. Mają one dwojaki charakter. Po pierwsze: pomimo przerwania kanału transferyjnego podejrzewam u niej silne reakcje zwrotne na samopoczucie niemowlęcia. Nawet w stanie nieświadomości płacze, krzyczy i śmieje się w tym samym czasie, co niemowlę. W celu potwierdzenia mojego przypuszczenia podałem niemowlęciu za zgodą rodziców wyciąg z wymiotka. Natychmiastowe torsje wystąpiły również u dziewczynki, która wyciągu nie otrzymała. Przypuszczam, że w wyniku eskperymentu doszło do wytworzenia się trwałego kanału oklumencyjnego, możliwego teoretycznie, dotąd jednakże nie potwierdzonego doświadczeniem. Nie jestem też w stanie stwierdzić, w jakim wymiarze istnieje połączenie między niemowlęciem a dziewczynką. Odnotowuję ten fakt, nie będę go jednakowoż zgłębiał, gdyż dziedzina oklumencji leży poza kręgiem moich zainteresowań i umiejętności._

_Po drugie: moje podejrzenia dotyczące wypaczonej reakcji dziewczynki na zaklęcia i eliksiry nabierają cech pewności. Przed godziną zdecydowałem się na kolejny eksperyment i rzuciłem na nią jedno z zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Całkowity brak reakcji. Przypuszczam, że przyczyną czasowej zapewnie odporności na magię jest sam eksperyment główny, a dokładnie wyładowania wokół kanału transferyjnego w zawiesinie katalizującej, blokujące aktualnie receptory pewnej konkretnej grupy bodźców zewnętrznych, w tym przypadku magii. Najpóźniej jutro wszystko powinno wrócić do normy._

_30 grudnia, 11:27, notatki własne_

_Jestem w stanie najwyższego podekscytowania. Dziś rano, po zdiagnozowaniu całkowitego rozproszenia śladu kanału u niemowlęcia, gdy dalsze przebywanie dziewczynki w laboratorium nie okazuje się już być konieczne, a jej życie nie przedstawia już dla eksperymentu żadnej wartości, zdecydowałem się na test ostateczny. O godzinie 11:22 rzuciłem na nią zaklęcie _Avada Kedavra_. Brak reakcji. Jestem całkowicie pewien, że ekstrahując interesujący nas gen niezamierzenie uodporniliśmy ją na magię. Wyrażam też przypuszczenie, że właściwość ta nie ma cech jedynie temporalnych._

_Za chwilę złożę odpowiedni raport Czarnemu Panu._

_1 stycznia, 14:30_

_Czarny Pan wykazuje umiarkowane zainteresowanie, które jednak nie skłania go do natychmiastowych działań. Nakazuje wypuścić dziewczynkę na wolność i mieć ją na oku, na wypadek, gdyby jej szczególne właściwości okazały się być kiedyś przydatne do jego celów. Na razie ma mu się jednak „nie pałętać po kwaterze". Moi asystenci, __Laurel i Hardy, zajmą się jej transportem powrotnym do świata mugoli._

Koniec. Harry zamyka teczkę. Serce wali mu nierówno, dłonie drętwieją, a żołądek ściskają bolesne, mdłe skurcze. Nacięcie w pachwinie. Ślad po operacji. Harry przywołuje w myślach nagie ciało Dracona i jego małą, skurczoną w kształt gwiazdki bliznę, widniejącą w pachwinie tuż obok kępki poskręcanych w drobne, bladozłote loki włosów. Z wyjątkiem asystentów w raporcie nie pada ani jedno nazwisko, ale dla Harry'ego staje się zupełnie jasne, że pozbawione zdolności magicznych dziecko to Draco Malfoy. Zaś dziewczynka, która tak zaintrygowała Pattinsona, to otwarte naczynie na drugim końcu trwałego kanału oklumencyjnego. Kanału, którym przez całe niemal życie Dracona przepływały echa jego emocji. Do którego mogła zbiec też jego zagrożona unicestwieniem dusza.

Niestety, brak nazwisk powoduje, że ślad się raptownie urywa. Gdzieś na zewnątrz, w wielkim mugolskim świecie, żyje kobieta, która prawdopopodobnie stała się azylem dla duszy Malfoya. Jedna jedyna osoba wśród miliardów innych istnień, mogąca znajdować się dosłownie wszędzie, zaraz za następnym londyńskim rogiem albo gdzieś daleko w Chinach.

Harry utyka na chwilę w martwym punkcie.

Jest jeszcze jednak cień nadziei. Severus Snape, który ostatni zaglądał do tej teczki, był mistrzem oklumencji i mógł go zapewne zainteresować stworzony przypadkowo przez Pattinsona kanał. Nie wiadomo, czy ciekawiły go z kolei personalia osób będących przedmiotem eksperymentu. Istniała jednak szansa, że mógł wiedzieć, kim była ta dziewczynka. A czy mógł znać prawdę o Draconie? To już nie gra roli, Snape już dawno nie żyje. Ale na pewno warto przeszukać notatki i rzeczy, które po sobie zostawił.

_Dawno i nieprawda_

Evangeline Bennett otwiera drzwi natychmiast, zanim jeszcze dzwonek zdąży przebrzmieć. Jedną rękę ma na wpół wetkniętą do rękawa kurtki, a w drugiej trzyma telefon, przyciskając go do ucha. Na widok stojącego na progu Jamesa Evansa z psem na smyczy upuszcza aparat na podłogę.

– James! Mój Boże, co ty tu robisz? Ile cię tu nie było, chyba ze trzy miesiące? Poczekaj chwilę – urywa, podnosi telefon i mówi do niego przyciszonym głosem. – Przepraszam, spadłeś mi na podłogę. Nie, nie, w porządku. Teraz nie mogę. Oddzwonię. Nie, nic takiego. Hm. Tak, wiem. Ja ciebie też. – Przepraszam, James – ostatnie słowa wypowiada już głośno, podnosząc oczy na przybysza. – Coś się stało? Czemu tak patrzysz? I dlaczego tak długo nie przyjeżdżałeś? Wejdź, chcesz herbaty?

Harry nie rusza się ani o krok, podaje jej tylko smycz, nie reagując na lawinę pytań.

– Eva, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Czy moglibyście zająć się Voisine? Nie będę się mógł nią opiekować przez jakiś czas, może tydzień, może trochę dłużej.

– Chodzi o Liama? – Evangeline wpada mu w słowo i bezwiednie przejmuje psa. Voisine podchodzi do niej posłusznie i apatycznie machając ogonem przysiada pod ścianą przedpokoju. – Coś się z nim stało? Jakiś problem w więzieniu? Co z nim?

James patrzy na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, na wskroś, jakby była przezroczysta, a jego oczy robią się na chwilę szklane i nieobecne. Eva czuje bijący od niego niepokój i zmartwienie, aurę, którą doskonale pamięta z czasów, gdy opiekował się cierpiącym na amnezję Williamem. Popada w krótką refleksję na temat minionych czasów, a po chwili, gdy znów przytomniej spogląda na Jamesa, nie ma już chęci zadawać żadnych pytań.

– Jasne, oczywiście, Voisine nie sprawiała nam nigdy kłopotów. Odezwij się, gdy wrócisz. Naprawdę nie chcesz herbaty?

Harry potrząsa głową. Stoi już niemal odwrócony od Evangeline plecami, gdy nagle, pod wpływem jakiegoś impulsu, obraca się z powrotem na pięcie i raptownym ruchem bierze ją w ramiona, przyciskając na chwilę do siebie.

– Dziękuję ci. Za wszystko – mówi lekko drżącym głosem. – I trzymaj kciuki.

Wypuszcza Evę z objęć i wybiega.

Evangeline Bennett z dłonią przyciśniętą do skroni patrzy za oddalającą się sylwetką Jamesa Evansa, zawsze tak powściągliwego i oszczędnego w okazywaniu uczuć, a jej myśli galopują na oślep przed siebie, jak stado spłoszonych dzikich koni.

***

Harry przyklęka przed łóżkiem i bierze twarz Dracona w obie dłonie. Całuje go w suche, ciepłe, nieruchome usta i zaczyna pospiesznie szeptać.

– Nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni. Bądź dzielny i nie poddawaj się. Jadę cię szukać. I znajdę cię. Obiecaj, że nie odejdziesz w tym czasie na zawsze. Poczekaj jeszcze trochę. – Głos mięknie mu całkowicie. – Kocham cię. Wrócę tu.

Wstaje i kieruje się do wyjścia. Przy samych drzwiach zatrzymuje się na krótko i rzuca za siebie jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, rozjaśnione przelotnym uśmiechem.

– Pozdrowię od ciebie miejsce, bez którego nas by nie było.

Jest dwudziesty trzeci maja, godzina osiemnasta czterdzieści dwie.

***

Hogwart.

Majestatyczne, widoczne już z daleka mury szkoły przesłaniają zaróżowiony zachodzącym słońcem horyzont. Harry spogląda na czarny zarys zamku z perspektywy błoni i zatrzymuje się na chwilę, wciągając głęboko świeże, wieczorne powietrze, jakże inne od londyńskiego smogu. Zaraz potem rusza z miejsca i wielkimi krokami podąża w kierunku bramy.

Hogwart. Mury pełne wielowiekowej tradycji, pulsujące historią i współczesnością. Miejsce będące domem i grobem, sceną dla wielkich ambicji i gorzkich porażek. Ściany, od których odbijały się echa walk i szmery pierwszych pocałunków. Panorama szkolnej, banalnej codzienności i mrok niezgłębionych tajemnic, ukrytych przejść oraz niebezpiecznych artefaktów. Powietrze wibrujące od młodości i energii uczniowskich głosów i drżące od przebrzmiałego jęku umierających w bitwie czarodziejów. Posadzka wielokrotnie spryskiwana krwią, a niekiedy, potajemnie, również i innymi płynami ustrojowymi.

Hogwart. Wspomnienia, splecione w jeden wielki skomplikowany węzeł, dopadają Harry'ego z mocą tak nieoczekiwaną, że musi na chwilę przystanąć i oprzeć się o mur przy bramie. Przymyka oczy i pozwala, by nostalgiczna, gorzko-słodka fala przetoczyła się przez jego umysł i rozpłynęła pod natłokiem nie cierpiących zwłoki spraw dnia dzisiejszego.

W Wielkiej Sali wita go Minerwa McGonagall, od piętnastu lat pełniąca obowiązki dyrektora szkoły. Obejmuje Harry'ego w milczeniu i obrzuca jego twarz wzrokiem jeszcze rozjaśnionym radością spotkania, ale już zaczynającym zdradzać pierwsze oznaki niepokoju.

– Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczonego, Harry – mówi. – Chyba za dużo pracujesz.

Harry uśmiecha się do siebie. Słyszy to zdanie tak często, że zaczyna w nim widzieć rodzaj powitalnego hasła, podobnie jak dzieci traktują okrzyki „Aleś ty urósł!" padające z ust rozlicznych ciotek, babć, pań i sąsiadek.

– Jestem tu też poniekąd służbowo, pani profesor – odpowiada Harry. – Bardzo liczę na pani pomoc, gdyż, szczerze mówiąc, czasu też nie mam zbyt wiele.

Minerwa kiwa głową i nie zadaje żadnych pytań. Krętymi schodami prowadzi Harry'ego do jednej z wież Hogwartu, gdzie znajduje się jej gabinet.

Profesor McGonagall nie podziela ani swoistego upodobania do słodyczy, którym cechował się Albus Dumbledore, ani też jego zamiłowania do eksponowania magicznych bibelotów. Jej gabinet jest schludny i skromny, oprócz niezbędnych przedmiotów znajduje się tu zaledwie kilka ozdób, a wśród nich wiszące na ścianach portrety dawnych dyrektorów. Na jednym z obrazów Dumbledore przerywa na chwilę układanie fasolek Bertiego Botta według kolorów i macha Harry'emu na powitanie.

W charakterze poczęstunku na stole pojawia się taca z zastawem do herbaty oraz słone krakersy, ułożone na talerzyku z godłem Gryffindoru.

– W czym mogę ci więc pomóc, mój drogi? – pyta Minerwa, nalewając parującej herbaty do dwóch filiżanek.

– Prowadzę pewne śledztwo, pani profesor. Jeden ze śladów, który muszę zbadać, wiedzie do profesora Snape'a. Niestety, nie mogę już spytać go o nic osobiście, ale mam nadzieję, że jego prywatne rzeczy pozostałe w szkole mogą okazać się bardzo pomocne.

Minerwa w zamyśleniu miesza herbatę.

– Cóż, mój drogi, niewiele tego zostało. Zbiór eliksirów i ksiąg przejęła szkoła. Notatki naukowe i zapiski prywatne są albo w bibliotece, albo u was w Ministerstwie. Co do listów, to najwyraźniej żadnych nie zatrzymywał, bo ich nie znaleźliśmy. Jego ubrań nie przechowaliśmy, sam to chyba zrozumiesz.

– Naprawdę nic po nim nie pozostało? – Rozczarowanie Harry'ego jest wielkie i szczere w tak dziecinny sposób, że Minerwa może zareagować jedynie pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

– Ależ tak, pozostało. Całość zmieściła się w kartonie po rodzinnym opakowaniu czekoladowych żab. Zaraz przekonasz się sam, przepraszam cię na chwilę. – McGonagall wstaje zza biurka i znika w drugich drzwiach gabinetu, położonych naprzeciwko głównego wejścia. Harry obserwuje przez chwilę barwy Gryffindoru, wychylające spod wachlarzyka krakersów, po czym upija łyk herbaty. Zanim zdąży go przełknąć, Minerwa powraca z niewielkim pudełkiem pod pachą.

– Proszę. – Podaje mu pamiątki po Snapie. – Przypuszczam, że teraz wolałbyś być sam. Możesz przejść do komnaty obok, tam jest gabinet mojego sekretarza, o tej porze pusty. Powodzenia.

***

Przy blasku kilku szybujących nad biurkiem świec Harry po kolei wykłada zawartość pudełka na blat stołu. Kilka zwykłych, szarych nadmorskich kamyków, wypłowiałych od słońca i pokrytych cieniutkim nalotem soli. Dwie żółknące już lekko na brzegach płócienne chusteczki do nosa z monogramem SS wyhaftowanym na podobieństwo dwóch oplatających się wzajemnie węży. Kilka doskonale zaostrzonych piór. Małe, srebrne i całkowicie puste puzdereczko. Mające swe lata zdjęcie przedstawiające – tu Harry wzdryga się w dreszczu nagłego rozpoznania – Lily Evans w szacie szkolnej, na przemian nachylającą się nad kociołkiem i podnoszącą głowę w nieśmiałym, cudownie pięknym uśmiechu. To nic nowego, Harry od dawna wie, że Severus Snape kochał się przez dłuższy czas w jego matce. Za tym zdjęciem na biurko wędruje kilka innych, przedstawiających spotkanie jakichś nieznanych Harry'emu czarodziejów o bardzo nobliwym wyglądzie. To pewnie z jednego z sympozjów mistrzów eliksirów. Następna pamiątka to tomik poezji jakiejś mugolskiej polskiej poetki w przekładzie Clare Cavanagh. Dłoń Harry'ego natrafia teraz na pustkę, kartonik jest opróżniony. Na jego dnie pozostaje jedynie mała, zapieczętowana fiolka z cieniutkiego szkła. Harry unosi ją do oczu. Wewnątrz przelewa się białawy dym, a maleńką nalepkę na korku pokrywają drobne, precyzyjnie nakreślone dłonią Snape'a litery, układające się w napis _Narcyza Malfoy, grudzień 1980_.

Harry czuje, jak ze zdenerwowania drętwieją mu ręce.

***

– Skończyłeś, mój drogi? – pyta Minerwa McGonagall, gdy rozczochrana głowa Harry'ego zagląda do drzwi jej gabinetu.

Harry patrzy na nią mocno rozkojarzonym wzrokiem.

– Pani profesor – pyta, a jego głos łamie się od ukrywanego podniecenia, – czy mogę skorzystać z myślodsiewni profesora Dumbledore'a?

***

Białawy dym opada luźnymi spiralami w głąb myślodsiewni. Harry nabiera głęboko powietrza, obejmuje dłońmi kamienny brzeg magicznego naczynia i z głową naprzód rzuca się w mglistą otchłań.

Ląduje w długim, oświetlonym pochodniami korytarzu o ścianach wykładanych ciosanym kamieniem i ozdobionych płaskorzeźbami. Po bokach korytarza widnieją tu i ówdzie ciężkie drzwi z solidnej angielskiej dębiny, intarsjowane bogato zdobionymi metalowymi okuciami. Korytarz wiedzie prosto do jednych z takich drzwi, szeroko otwartych i zwieńczonych freskiem przedstawiającym herb rodowy z wężami i koronami. Godło Malfoyów. Trafił więc do Malfoy Manor, rodzinnego domu Dracona.

W korytarzu rozlegają się kroki. Harry odczekuje, aż nadchodzące postacie zrównają się z nim, po czym przygląda się im z ciekawością. Snape'a ani śladu, nadchodzący to Narcyza i Lucjusz, oboje młodsi i piękniejsi, on tak samo wyniosły jak zwykle, ona wyraźnie przygnębiona i zasmucona, ale spokojna. Oboje są ubrani na czarno i sprawiają wrażenie, jakby chcieli już mieć coś za sobą. Narcyza piastuje w objęciach zawiniątko otulone w srebrzystoszary koc. Harry'emu zapiera nagle dech z wrażenia. To musi być sześciomiesięczny Draco.

Harry, który spodziewał się ujrzeć raczej wspomnienie Snape'a o Narcyzie Malfoy, ulega sporemu zdumieniu i na chwilę zastyga bez ruchu, śledząc wzrokiem mijające go właśnie postacie. Malfoyowie kroczą korytarzem w stronę otwartych drzwi i przestępują ich próg. Harry otrząsa się i podąża za nimi.

Za otwartymi drzwiami wita go przestrzenny loch o kamiennych ścianach i takiej samej podłodze, tonący w blasku świec unoszących się pod sufitem. Pośrodku króluje wielka, szklana kadź, przypominająca olbrzymie akwarium wypełnione mętną, białawą cieczą. Pod jedną ze ścian lochu, wzdłuż półek zastawionych próbówkami, butlami i dymiącymi kociołkami, krząta się stary czarodziej w długiej, czarnej szacie przepasanej fartuchem pełnym dziwnych narzędzi, za który wetknięta jest też jego różdżka. Pattinson, rozpoznaje Harry, porównując go w myślach ze zdjęciem z jego archiwalnej teczki.

Stary czarodziej pochyla się właśnie nad metalowym stołem, na którym leży mała, chuda, może dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka. Harry czuje, jak serce skacze mu do gardła. Wspomnienie z fiolki dotyczy więc eksperymentu, o którym czytał w aktach Pattinsona. Na chwilę musi przytrzymać się ściany, żeby opanować rozdygotane kolana. Spogląda na Malfoyów. W opanowaniu Narcyzy zaczynają pojawiać się pierwsze rysy.

– Lucjuszu – szepcze, zwracając się do męża, – jeszcze możemy się wycofać. Jeszcze nie jest za późno. On robi to po raz pierwszy. Boję się. Boję się o życie naszego syna.

– Wolę widzieć go martwym niż charłakiem – odpowiada Lucjusz świszczącym szeptem. – Narcyzo, nie rób teraz scen. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym wielokrotnie. Szanse powodzenia są duże. Jeśli zaś miałoby się nie powieść, hmm, cóż. Jesteśmy młodzi, jeszcze możemy mieć dzieci.

Narcyza milknie i nieznacznie przytula do siebie zawiniątko. Serce Harry'ego wali jak oszalałe.

Pattinson daje znak. Narcyza Malfoy, blada i zdenerwowana, podaje zawiniętego w kocyk Dracona mężowi, a ten przekazuje go staremu czarodziejowi. Draco zostaje wydobyty z fałd koca, ułożony na metalowym blacie obok nieprzytomnej dziewczynki i napojony eliksirem. Pattinson pochyla się nad nim z małym nożykiem w ręku, po chwili znów się prostuje i sięga po niewielki aparat przypominający maskę na nos i usta, zakończony rurkami i wężykami. Przymocowuje go niemowlęciu do twarzy, tak jak zrobił to uprzednio z dziewczynką, a na koniec odchodzi od stołu i w skupieniu wygłasza odpowiednią inkantację.

Narcyza sięga po dłoń męża, w połowie drogi zmienia jednak zdanie i obejmuje się własnymi ramionami, próbując powstrzymać drżenie całego ciała.

Pattinson macha różdżką i czar lewitacyjny przenosi dzieci do szklanej kadzi. Czarodziej sprawdza jeszcze pozycję masek na ich twarzach, po czym oddala się o kilka kroków, nabiera powietrza do płuc i dudniącym głosem wymawia skomplikowane, poczwórnie wiązane zaklęcie. Brzeg kadzi rozpala się do białości w nagłym blasku, ciecz ożywa, falując i szumiąc małymi bąbelkami, przemienia się powoli w mglistą zawiesinę. Loch wypełnia nagle przenikliwy zapach ozonu.

Eksperyment ruszył. Pattinson podchodzi do Lucjusza Malfoya i odciąga go na stronę. Narcyza pozostaje w miejscu i nie odrywa oczu od maleńkiej, bezbronnej figurki syna, unoszącej się bezwładnie w białej mgle. Jej twarz jest nieruchoma, tylko usta poruszają się w niemym monologu.

Harry podchodzi bliżej.

W świetle świec łzy połyskują srebrnymi strużkami na porcelanowo gładkich policzkach Narcyzy, a w każdej z łez odbija się obraz kadzi z zawieszonymi w niej dwoma dziecięcymi ciałami.

Obraz lochu zanika, ginie w ciemności, a wspomnienia Narcyzy płynnie przechodzą w kolejną scenę.

Ten sam loch, już nie tak rzęsiście oświetlony. Pattinson sprawdza coś przy kadzi, po czym odwraca się do swego biurka pod ścianą i uzupełnia notatki. Narcyza bezszelestnie wychodzi z cienia, w którym stoi już od jakiegoś czasu. Podchodzi do wielkiego naczynia, opiera na nim dłonie i wzrokiem stara się przebić mętną mgłę w jego wnętrzu. Biały opar jest w ciągłym ruchu, unosi się i wiruje, jaśnieje od rozbłysków wyładowań. Ciała, które otula, ukazują się jedynie jako ciemne kontury: wygięta w pałąk sylwetka dziewczynki, wykrzywiona w dziwnie nienaturalny sposób, a obok niej drobne, skulone i nieruchome członki niemowlęcia. Narcyza przywiera policzkiem do grubego szkła, z jej gardła wydobywa się nagły szloch. Pattinson, który do tej pory nie zauważył jej obecności, podskakuje na krześle i podbiega do kadzi, odrywając od niej Narcyzę.

Harry czuje raptowny niepokój. Wie, że do końca zapisu w fiolce zostało mu już niewiele czasu. Musi znaleźć jakiś ślad, coś, co zaprowadzi go dalej. Gorączkowo rozgląda się po mrocznej komnacie, szukając przegapionych szczegółów i raptem dokonuje odkrycia. W kącie, wśród skłębionego ubrania, które zdarto z dziewczynki, leży otwarta szkolna teczka, z której częściowo wysypały się zeszyty i podręczniki. Harry podbiega do znaleziska i wytrzeszczonymi z pośpiechu oczami prześlizguje się po okładkach. Szczęście mu dopisuje, na pierwszym z brzegu zeszycie widnieje podpis: Caithleen O'Donnell, łacina, klasa P4 a. Zaś żółto oprawiony podręcznik z matematycznymi wzorami przedstawiającymi ciągi liter i cyfr, który przy upadku torby wyleciał z niej całkowicie, otwierając się przy tym na jednej z pierwszych stron, ukazuje fioletową pieczątkę biblioteczną z napisem St. Finian's Primary School, West Belfast.

Komnata w lochach wiruje Harry'emu przed oczami, a szarpnięcie pociąga go do góry, definitywnie kończąc wizję.

Twardy dotyk cembrowiny myślodsiewni przywraca Harry'emu poczucie rzeczywistości. Przez chwilę obejmuje rękami zimny kamień i zbiera siły, żeby wstać. Jak Snape znalazł się w posiadaniu wspomnienia Narcyzy? Może dała mu je sama na przechowanie, bojąc się, że rewizja w ich posiadłości albo głupi przypadek ujawnią zapis tamtych wydarzeń? Czy Snape je obejrzał, czy też tylko przechował? Harry z trudem opanowuje natłok pytań, przekonując siebie samego, że w tej chwili nawet znajomość odpowiedzi nie miałaby najmniejszego znaczenia. Uspokaja się, a po chwili myśli ma już wyklarowane, cel wytyczony, a decyzję podjętą.

Końcówką różdżki wyciąga z myślodsiewni wspomnienie, które właśnie obejrzał, pakuje je z powrotem do fiolki, zakorkowuje ją, wymawia zaklęcie i z rozmachem uderza nią o posadzkę. Szkło rozpryskuje się na wszystkie strony, a białawy dym unosi się w górę i rozpływa w powietrzu.

Koniec. Wspomnienie Narcyzy umarło razem z nią. Oprócz Harry'ego nikt się już nie dowie, w jaki sposób Draco został czarodziejem. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Dawno i nieprawda.

Czas działać. Znajdzie tę mugolkę i nie wie jeszcze jak, ale wyciągnie z niej to, co w sobie bezwiednie nosi. Bez względu na cenę.

_Dopadnę cię_

– Anno, proszę o notkę do Komitetu Łagodzenia Mugoli. Chodzi o odszkodowania wojenne, konkretnie o zbrodnie popełnione na mugolach przez Dracona Malfoya.

– Już piszę, kogo ma dotyczyć notka?

– Chodzi o Caithleen O'Donnell, pochodzącą z Belfastu. Potrzebne mi informacje o jej aktualnym miejscu zamieszkania, chcę jej zdjęć i tak dalej. Jak najszybciej, to sprawa dość pilna.

Anna Seghers, asystentka Harry'ego, pochyla się nad pergaminem i nakreśla odpowiednie słowa, u samej góry wypisując: _24 maja 2012, godzina 09:50_.

***

– Bardzo mi przykro, panie Potter, ale z moim służbowym aparatem jest coś nie tak. – Nathaniel Abbott, młody pracownik Komitetu Łagodzenia Mugoli, w zakłopotaniu potrząsa głową i podaje Harry'emu kremową, ministerialną kopertę zawierającą informacje o Caithleen O'Donnell. – Robiłem zdjęcia kilkakrotnie i efekt był ciągle ten sam. Będę musiał oddać go do inspekcji.

Harry otwiera kopertę, wyjmuje kartkę z adresem zamieszkania i pracy Caithleen oraz jedno z jej zdjęć, zrobione, gdy czeka na zielone światło na jakimś ruchliwym skrzyżowaniu. Wokół niej toczy się ruch uliczny, przechodnie mijają ją w pośpiechu, a ona i jej twarz są zupełnie nieruchome, uchwycone w jednym, trwałym kadrze, jak na mugolskich fotografiach. Harry, zupełnie nie zaskoczony, kiwa Nathanielowi głową i wraca do oględzin drugiego, równie nieruchomego zdjęcia, przedstawiającego tym razem zbliżenie twarzy.

Nathaniel kłania się i wychodzi.

Caithleen wygląda na jego rówieśniczkę. Ma półdługie włosy w kilku odcieniach blondu, mały, lekko piegowaty nos, ciemne oczy w dziwnym, błotnistym brązie. Nie jest ani za ładna, ani też brzydka, ot, zwyczajna, przeciętna kobieta.

Harry wkłada zdjęcia z powrotem do koperty i z bijącym sercem podnosi do oczu kawałek pergaminu z adresem. Przez chwilę wpartuje się w niego w napięciu, potem łapie z wieszaka mugolską kurtkę i zdecydowanym krokiem opuszcza gabinet. Caithleen O'Donnell mieszka w Londynie i pracuje przy City Road, niedaleko od rogu Great Eastern Street. Kilka minut później Harry Potter aportuje się w jednej z pustych bram w pobliżu tego skrzyżowania.

Jest piątek, dwudziesty piąty maja, godzina siedemnasta trzynaście.

***

Dobra, koniec, niech inni się martwią o to, co stanie się z moimi projektami w ciągu kolejnych dwóch tygodni. Robiło się późno, chciałam stąd wyjść. Szybko uporałam się ze spławieniem grupki koleżanek, chcących wyciągnąć mnie po pracy do jakiegoś klubu, po łebkach skończyłam kalkulację w szkicu umowy ramowej z pewnym klientem, pozamykałam pliki z przekazaniem obowiązków i, pożegnawszy się ze wszystkimi, wyszłam z biura.

Planowałam spokojny, leniwy weekend w Londynie, a na początku przyszłego tygodnia odwiedziny u mojej przyjaciółki Joëlle w Lozannie.

Na zewnątrz zaczerpnęłam pierwszy, ach, jak odżywczy dech mojego urlopu, po czym skierowałam się w stronę Northern Line. Po drodze wstąpiłam do malutkiej japońskiej restauracji i kupiłam sushi na dzisiejszą kolację. Z paczuszką w dłoni i torebką przewieszoną przez ramię zbiegłam po schodach prowadzących do stacji Old Street.

Był piątek, dwudziesty piąty maja, godzina siedemnasta pięćdziesiąt siedem.

***

Poznaje ją od razu.

Wychodzi z budynku, kiwając radośnie portierowi, przystaje na ułamek chwili na chodniku, by ruszyć zaraz energicznie przed siebie. Jest niewysoka i bardzo szczupła, ubrana w białą koszulę, czarną marynarkę, długie kozaki koloru ochry i wpuszczone w nie niebieskie dżinsy. Ramię obciąża jej spora torebka. Harry odpycha się plecami od ściany domu po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, gdzie stał w oczekiwaniu od jakiegoś czasu, przekracza jezdnię i rusza w ślad za jej rozpuszczonymi włosami opadającymi jasną falą na ramiona.

Caithleen zmierza w kierunku metra. Harry utrzymuje stały odstęp dziesięciu kroków, decydując się na kontakt bliżej jej miejsca zamieszkania. Zanim zejdą po schodach w głąb stacji, Caithleen zniknie jeszcze na chwilę we wnętrzu jakiejś małej knajpki, a Harry zatrzęsie się na ten widok z irytacji i niecierpliwości.

Schody, metro. Wsiada za nią do tego samego wagonu. Draco, Draco, obraca w myślach to imię jak mantrę. Wyciągnę cię z tego, uratuję, mój kochany, będziemy razem. Obiecuję. Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę. Muszę cię tylko z niej wydobyć.

***

Zauważyłam go dopiero na stacji Euston.

Stał pod przeciwległą ścianią wagonu, kołysząc się w takt szarpiącego rytmu metra i nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. W jego oczach było coś pożądliwego i bez wątpienia żarłocznego, co udało mi się stwierdzić utrzymując trzysekundowy kontakt wzrokowy – cała wieczność jak na londyńskie środki komunikacji publicznej. Młody facet, około trzydziestki, z aurą, która nakazuje myśleć o nim „chłopak". Średni wzrost, chuda, nieco kanciasta sylwetka, luźno leżące dżinsy, oliwkowa kurtka wyglądająca jak z demobilu Bundeswehry, czarne sterczące włosy, którym przydałby się fryzjer. Pół stacji dalej zaryzykowałam kolejne króciutkie zerknięcie. Nadal nie spuszczał ze mnie oczu. I to jakich oczu. _Zieleń szmaragdu_, nasunęło mi się pierwsze skojarzenie, taką nazwę nosiły kolorowe soczewki kontaktowe, którymi kiedyś chciałam zamaskować nieciekawą szaroburość moich oczu, a zdołałam zaledwie nadać im barwę więdnącej choinki. U niego odcień ten, kryształowo czysty w swej naturalności, wyglądał oszałamiająco, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie bladej twarzy i ciemnej, opadającej na policzki grzywy. Nawet szkła okularów, na oko jakieś minus cztery, nie mogły odebrać temu spojrzeniu uroku. Boah, naprawdę, ale naprawdę niezła całość. Dokonałam szybkiego rozrachunku wewnętrznego: chyba byłam zainteresowana. Tylko, że wyraz tych oczu... Może jednak trochę za łapczywy? To zwykło zwiastować komplikacje. Z drugiej strony, był naprawdę pociągający... Ale czy dość wyluzowany jak na jeden nieskomplikowany wieczór, a może nawet noc, kto wie? Spokojnie, Caith, upomniałam się w duchu, nie ulegaj pokusie, pomyśl głową, a nie... hmm... oczami. W chwili, gdy już porzucałam wykluwającą się w mej głowie fantazję na rzecz rozsądnego wieczoru z kilkoma odcinkami _Californication_ i tacką sushi ułożoną na kolanach, nagle stało się to. Z mocą fali uderzeniowej zalało mnie ciepło sympatii i zaufania, tak jakbym w tłumie obych osób zobaczyła kogoś znajomego i lubianego. Tętno podskoczyło kilka taktów wyżej, po plecach przebiegły ciarki, a w podbrzuszu coś zakotłowało się dziko i gwałtownie. Czyżbym jednak skądś tego chłopaka znała? Nie, dalsza dyskretna obserwacja wykluczyła po chwili to przypuszczenie. Ach, czyli jednak stara śpiewka. Lata i nieudane eksperymenty sercowe mijały, a ja, jakby mnie doświadczenie niczego nie nauczyło, niezmiennie leciałam na dwie rzeczy: mundur pilota i spojrzenia takie jak jego.

Kolejne stacje zostawały w tyle, a ja myślałam gorączkowo, co robić. Ofensywa? Skąd, kompletny wstyd, nie przy tej rozpiętości wieku, z przekroczoną czterdziestką na karku jestem już zbyt dumna na to, żeby prowokować ryzyko odrzucenia. Totalna defensywa? Może rozsądnie, ale chęć przygody kręci. Zdanie się na los? To chyba najrozsądniejszy wybór. Zobaczymy.

Tottenham Court Road, czas wysiadać. Zauważyłam, że też zebrał się do wyjścia. Stał teraz jakieś pół kroku za mną, trzymając się uchwytu, dokładnie widziałam jego dłoń na wysokości mojego lewego policzka. Metro zatrzymało się, on zaczekał chwilę, przepuszczając mnie w drzwiach. Wysiadłam i ruszyłam w kierunku schodów, nie wiedząc, czy idzie za mną, czy odszedł gdzieś w bok w kierunku przesiadki do Central Line.

Na ruchomych schodach obejrzałam się nieznacznie. Kątem oka zarejestrowałam, że nadal jest blisko i stoi kilka stopni niżej niż ja. Dobra nasza. Cierpliwości.

Na górze, już przy Oxford Street, zatrzymałam się na chwilę, żeby wygrzebać z torebki klucz od mieszkania i przy okazji rzuciłam dyskretne spojrzenie za siebie. Przystanął niepewnie i niezdarnie spojrzał na wystawę, udając, że przyniosło go tu przypadkiem. A jednak idzie za mną i czegoś ode mnie chce. Zobaczymy, kiedy odważy się mnie zagadnąć i jakim mnie poczęstuje „wstępniakiem". W ramach pierwszego miłego wrażenia, które na mnie zrobił w pociągu, zdecydowałam się na mały półobrót i zachęcenie go krótkim, ciepłym uśmiechem.

Odpowiedział mi rozkojarzonym spojrzeniem, nie oddał uśmiechu, ale odczekał, aż pójdę dalej i ruszył za mną.

***

Czas działać. Po wyjściu z metra Harry dalej idzie za nią i myśli o tym, nad czym się do tej pory nie zastanowił. Jak ją zagadnąć, żeby jej nie wystraszyć ani nie zrazić. Czuje w myślach nadciągającą panikę, że nieodpowiednia odzywka mogłaby przekreślić wszelkie szanse na odzyskanie Dracona. Wydawało mu się, że najtrudniejszy etap ma za sobą, a przekonanie jej, że potrzebuje jej pomocy, to tylko czysta formalność.

Wie, że żadne zaklęcia nie pomogą, magią nie może jej zdezorientować ani nawet ogłuszyć – bo i do tego byłby w stanie się w tej chwili posunąć. Zaczyna ogarniać go znów irracjonalny gniew na rzeczywistość, jakby był nastolatkiem buntującym się przeciwko porządkowi świata. Nie może nagle znieść myśli, że jest coś takiego jak cienka linia między dobrem a złem, ba, nie może ścierpieć nawet tego, że dobro i zło w ogóle istnieją i że trzeba się do nich ustosunkować. Chce nagle zatonąć w nieskończenie wielu odcieniach szarości – jak w oczach Malfoya – bez oglądania się na jej białe lub czarne rubieże. Chce zatracić kierunek i przestać dokonywać wyborów. Wie, że coś w nim pękło. Ma dosyć. Ma dość poświęcenia, ratowania świata, wspierania komisji, konsultowania wymiaru sprawiedliwości i bycia ikoną. Chce świętego spokoju. I chce żyć z kimś, kogo kocha i kto kocha jego, i żadne cudze dobro nie jest w stanie zrównoważyć tej potrzeby. Nie teraz, kiedy Draco w każdej chwili może odejść na zawsze.

Niestety, ona, Caithleen – i jest na nią akurat bardzo zły za to, że musi szybko i skutecznie myśleć, – na pewno nie zareaguje obrazkowo na _immobilius_ ani _petrificus totalus_, skoro nie podziałały na nią nawet Niewybaczalne. Teraz, natychmiast, trzeba zapobiec bardzo prawdopodobnemu wariantowi, w którym ona mogłaby nie zechcieć mu pomóc i wolałaby nie mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Panicznie, w pośpiechu, nie chcąc dopuszczać na razie myśli o użyciu przemocy fizycznej, Harry dobiera w wyobraźni pierwsze słowa, którymi mógłby się do niej zwrócić, gdy Caithleen nagle się zatrzymuje, szuka czegoś w torebce, po czym odwraca głowę w jego stronę i obdarza go przelotnym uśmiechem.

Harry nie ma doświadczenia w zagadywaniu kobiet, a już szczególnie mugolek. W normalnej sytuacji zabrakłoby mu pewności siebie, żeby w ogóle się jej tak otwarcie przyglądać, a co dopiero otworzyć do niej usta. Ale to nie jest normalna sytuacja i Harry ma zbyt wiele do stracenia. Zachęcony uśmiechem, waha się przez chwilę, a zaraz potem, gdy ona podejmuje wędrówkę, wydłuża krok, zrównuje się z Caithleen i odwraca ku niej głowę, łapiąc jednocześnie jej rozbawione i trochę zaczepne spojrzenie. Po czym, zdeterminowany, nie zastanawiając się mówi to, co mu się akurat nasuwa na myśl i co brzmi banalnie, będąc przy tym absolutną prawdą.

***

– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

O, lekka niespodzianka. Prosto i efektownie, bez wysilania się na oryginalność, już samo to czyniło go oryginalnym. Słowem, to mógłby być ktoś sensowny. Albo świr, upomniałam się sama, tłamsząc nadciągającą euforię.

– Aha – odpowiedziałam, badając teren. – O czymś konkretnym?

Przytaknął kiwnięciem głowy. Szedł dalej krok w krok ze mną, z dłońmi wbitymi w kieszenie kurtki i czarnymi kosmykami opadającymi na szkła okularów. Zauważyłam, że niektóre pasma włosów przecinały mu delikatne nitki siwizny. Nagle zatrzymał się, westchnął i wyszarpując ręcę z kieszeni obrócił się do mnie przodem.

– Przepraszam, nawet się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Harry. Harry Potter.

– Miło mi – odpowiedziałam, ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń, nie podałam mu jednak swojego nazwiska. Najpierw trzeba wybadać grunt. Zresztą, nie wyglądał, jakby nieznajomość moich personalii mu przeszkadzała.

– Wiem, co cię dręczy. Co jest z tobą nie tak.

No super. A jednak świr, z gatunku nawiedzonych, który będzie chciał zbawić mą duszę przed cierpieniem zadawanym przez ten okrutny, bezsensowny świat. Co za szkoda. Trudno, taki jest Londyn, prawdopodobieństwo trafienia na czubka wyglądającego jak normalny, atrakcyjny chłopak, jest całkiem spore.

– Dzięki za troskę, Harry, ale chyba z kimś mnie pomyliłeś. Naprawdę miło mi było cię poznać – zaczęłam się wycofywać, pomna zasady, że pierwszą metodą na pozbycie się nawiedzonego jest grzeczność i dyplomacja.

– Nie, to nie pomyłka. Wiem coś ważnego o tobie, Caithleen. I mogę ci też pomóc.

Najwyższy stan gotowości. Świr wie, jak mam na imię, to coś cięższego kalibru, może nawet śledził mnie jakiś czas, zanim mnie dziś zaczepił. Dzwonki alarmowe w mojej głowie zagłuszyły na chwilę nawet hałas Oxford Street.

– Musisz mieć koszmary, Caithleen. I to od dawna. Wiem, bo ja sam... mnie też kiedyś zrobiono coś podobnego. Czasem czujesz się, jakby ktoś inny myślał i czuł za ciebie. A od niecałych trzech miesięcy jest to silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Tak musi się czuć gwóźdź pod uderzeniem młotka. Poczułam szum w uszach i paniczny zamęt w myślach.

– Ale... ale... ale jak ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – wyjąkałam i zachwiałam się lekko.

– Ponieważ, Caithleen – odszepnął mi prosto w twarz, przytrzymując mnie za ramiona, – istnieje coś takiego, jak magia.

_Noc rozmów_

Gdy Harry słyszy pierwsze słowa Caithleen, kuli się w duchu pod nawałnicą jej dublińskiego akcentu. Po chwili sam gani się za tę irracjonalną reakcję i czeka, aż ona ochłonie po jego ostatnim zdaniu, co trwa jakiś czas. Kilka chwil później Caithleen podejmuje decyzję.

– Mieszkam parę bloków dalej – mówi wreszcie, machając ręką w nieokreśloną stronę. – Muszę usiąść i pozbierać się do kupy. Możesz iść ze mną. Nie wiem, czy jesteś walnięty, czy nie, ale coś każe mi ci ufać. W granicach rozsądku, oczywiście. Posadzę cię na kanapie w dużym pokoju i jeśli się z niej ruszysz bez mojego pozwolenia, narobię wrzasku na cały dom.

Harry kiwa głową w niemej zgodzie.

Charlotte Street okazuje się być zacisznym, przytulnym miejscem, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z tętniącą życiem i stresem arterią, na której byli przed chwilą.

W mieszkaniu Caithleen pachnie czymś kojarzącym się z mięta. Harry patrzy ze swego obiecanego mu miejsca na kanapie, jak ona rzuca marynarkę w kąt, zamaszyście pozbywa się długich kozaków i myje ręce, widoczna w otwartych drzwiach łazienki. Bezwiednie szuka w niej śladów Malfoya, w jej szybkich, trochę chaotycznych ruchach, gestach odrzucających włosy na plecy i w wyrazie burych oczu. Nie znajduje niczego.

Po jakimś czasie siedzą naprzeciwko siebie po obu stronach stolika przy kanapie. Caithleen wypakowuje małą tackę pełną kolorowych rolek i podaje Harry'emu dwie pałeczki.

– Jakie by nie były te twoje rewelacje – mówi całkiem już opanowanym i odrobinę zadziornym tonem, – ja jestem głodna i mam ochotę na sushi. I mów mi Caith. Częstuj się i opowiadaj o tej całej magii.

***

Po pierwszej godzinie zaschło mu w gardle i zaczął lekko chrypieć, więc zarządziłam małą przerwę, zwłaszcza, że czułam palącą potrzebę odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem i napicia się czegoś, co ułatwi trawienie usłyszanych rewelacji. Ponadto czułam, że to dopiero wstęp.

Pokręciłam się po kuchni i, brzęcząc szkłem, wróciłam do pokoju z butelką Tullamore Dew i Apollinaris w jednej ręce i dwoma szklankami w drugiej. Po czym, gdy Harry płukał sobie gardło wodą mineralną, podeszłam do okna i otworzyłam je na oścież, usiadłam na parapecie i z gulgotem napełniłam własną szklankę bursztynowym płynem.

_Co się ze mną dzieje?  
Skąd to dziwne uczucie?  
Chyba zaczynam tracić zmysły…_

Oprócz świeżego powietrza do pokoju wtargnął głos Rihanny – niewątpliwy znak, że Jojo, moja sąsiadka z góry, wróciła do domu i w takt Odprężającej Muzyki Pod Fajrant i Weekend przygotowuje się do piątkowej randki, jęcząc nad beznadziejną zawartością swej szafy. Dziwnym trafem pierwsze słowa piosenki doskonale oddawały to, co aktualnie czułam. Dobra, chłopak dał mi blade pojęcie o swoim świecie – nawet jeśli miałby on być wyłącznie wytworem jego wyobraźni, obraz był niezwykle spójny i załóżmy, że mogłabym mu nawet uwierzyć, oczywiście znów w granicach rozsądku, czyli uwierzyć, że on w to wierzy – najwyższy czas przejść do tego, co ja mam mieć z tym wszystkim wspólnego. Może przy okazji wyjaśni się, dlaczego, do diabła, znał moje imię, czemu zareagowałam na niego nagłą falą gorącej sympatii i dlaczego wydawało mi się, jakbym go znała od dawna?

– Skoro już tak otwarcie opowiadasz mi o waszym świecie – zaczęłam, – to może czas na jakąś małą demonstrację? Nie wyczarowałbyś mi czegoś, czegoś małego, ot tak, dla potwierdzenia, że nie opowiadasz mi bajek?

_Mocno wciśnij hamulec  
Jesteś w mieście cudów  
To nie będzie łatwa gra  
Lepiej uważaj na siebie…_

– Słucham? – spytał rozkojarzony.

Najwyraźniej _Disturbia_ robiła z nim to, co tak zgrabnie określa czasownik _to disturbe_. Z westchnieniem zamknęłam okno i powtórzyłam pytanie.

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i lekko potrząsnął głową.

– Nie mogę. Od czasów ostatniej wojny mamy podwyższone monitorowanie czarów, gdybym użył zaklęcia w obecności mugola, a ktoś by akurat zaglądał do mojego rejestru, odpowiednia służba interwencyjna zjawiłaby się tu, zanim zdążyłbym powiedzieć qudditch. Nie chcę ryzykować.

Mugola, czyli mnie. To słówko akurat zapamiętałam. Nie spytałam się jednak, o jaką wojnę mu chodziło, naszą czy ichnią, ani co to takiego quidditch. Pewnie jakiś czarodziejski przysmak. Dobra, niech mu będzie, żadnych czarów, ale z zasadniczych informacji nie zrezygnuję.

– Nadal czegoś nie rozumiem. Wiesz, że miewam koszmary. No dobra. Ale po to się tu zjawiłeś, żeby mi powiedzieć, że o nich wiesz? Skoro tak starannie ukrywacie waszą egzystencję przed nami? Do czego ci jestem konkretnie potrzebna?

– Jest coś, czego możesz dokonać tylko ty. Myślę, że robiąc to możesz sama poczuć się lepiej. Ale głównie znalazłem się tu, by prosić cię o wielką przysługę – odpowiedział. – Nie jestem tylko do końca pewien, czy mam do tego prawo – dodał po chwili namysłu.

No super. Gestem zachęciłam go do mówienia dalej.

– Ktoś, kogo kocham, trwa zawieszony pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. Nasi uzdrowiciele próbowali wszystkiego, wszystko też zawiodło. Zacząłem szukać rozwiązania na własną rękę i myślę, że je znalazłem. Jestem przekonany, że tylko ty potrafisz pomóc.

– Bardzo ją kochasz?

Przez sekundę miał minę, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania, ale po chwili odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem:

– Jego. Do niedawna sam nawet nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo.

Ach. Ojej. Co za strata dla świata płci pięknej. Upiłam łyk whisky. Nie, no w sumie w porządku, to nagłe uderzenie sympatii w metrze było, owszem, miło stymulujące, ale chłopak jest sporo ode mnie młodszy i z niewielkim nakładem trudu na pewno uda mi się sobie wmówić, że i tak nie jest w moim typie.

– Jak on się nazywa?

– Draco.

– Draczne imię – parsknęłam w szklankę w napadzie minigłupawki, ale po chwili spoważniałam. – Ale co mu się dokładnie stało?

Zamikł i przez chwilę w skupieniu stukał w szklankę czubkami palców. Potem uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie ni to ze strachem, ni to z błaganiem w oczach.

– Może nie będziesz chciała mu pomóc, gdy dowiesz się wszystkiego – rzekł niepewnie. – Ale muszę być szczery, wszystko inne nie miałoby sensu. Draco Malfoy jest kimś w rodzaju zbrodniarza wojennego.

– Był na wojnie? – wpadłam mu w słowo. – Irak? Afganistan?

– Anglia. Chodzi o naszą wojnę, o tę, o której już ci mówiłem. Widoczna była i w waszym świecie, ale o to, co się działo u was, obwiniono oficjalnie islamskich terrorystów. Obaj braliśmy udział w tej wojnie, on i ja. Po dwóch przeciwnych stronach. To wszystko jest strasznie skomplikowane. – Urwał na chwilę, dotknął czoła przeciętego dziwaczną blizną i lekko drżącym głosem ciągnął dalej. – Draco nie jest złym człowiekiem, przecież go znam. Miał swoje powody, by wybrać akurat to, co wybrał. Skutkiem wyboru były wielokrotne morderstwa popełniane na niewinnych ludziach. Również na ludziach z twojego świata. Po wojnie zajmowałem się ściganiem takich jak on. Sprawiłem, że Draco został złapany, osądzony i skazany na siedemdziesiąć pięć lat więzienia. Nie mogłem inaczej, gdybym go puścił, przekreśliłbym wszystko, za co umarli inni ludzie, których kochałem. – Westchnął, palce jego lewej dłoni powędrowały w stronę okularów i unosząc lekko ich noski, potarły wewnętrzne kąciki oczu. – Czarodziejskie więzienia nie są już takim piekłem, jakim były jeszcze kilka lat temu, ale nadal są... hmmm... dość specyficzne, trudno to opisać. Nie każdy tam wytrzymuje nie tracąc zmysłów. Odwiedzałem go raz na miesiąc, wybaczyliśmy sobie nawzajem i to, co nas łączyło, nigdy nie było tak wyklarowane jak wtedy. Później zrobiło się gorzej. Krótko mówiąc, Draco nie wytrzymał koszmaru więzienia i zrobił coś, co można porównać do samobójstwa.

– Ale o ile zrozumiałam, on nadal żyje?

– Tak, choć zasadniczo nie powinien. Zrobił coś, po powinno go zabić. Jednak nie umarł, przynajmniej nie do końca. Hmm, jak to wyjaśnić. Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś skoczył z dziesiątego piętra i przeżył mimo wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa poniesienia śmierci na miejscu. Podobnie stało się z nim. Leży w śpiączce. Zostało samo jego ciało, nadal żywe, ale bez duszy.

– I ja miałabym mu pomóc? Na pewno macie swoich specjalistów, a ja przecież nawet czarować nie umiem.

– Cały problem w tym, że powinnaś umieć.

No tak, sprawy zaczęły się komplikować. Czas na drugą porcję whisky. Tym razem Harry dał sobie napełnić szklankę i pokonując chrypkę mówił dalej, podczas gdy ja wróciłam do swego miejsca na parapecie.

– To, co pamiętasz, gdy cię porwano jako dziewczynkę i to, co widujesz w snach, zdarzyło się naprawdę. To nie wizja wywołana narkotykami podanymi przez porywaczy. Sny pokazują ci to, co rzeczywiście widziałaś dawno temu. Już ci mówiłem, nie wszyscy czarodzieje są dobrzy. Istnieją zakazane praktyki i zbrodnicze eksperymenty. Wykorzystano cię w jednym z nich, gdy miałaś dziesięć lat. Odebrano ci wrodzone zdolności magiczne, dostało je malutkie dziecko z bogatego czarodziejskiego rodu, które urodziło się bez ich posiadania. To tak, jakby odebrano ci jakiś organ, przeszczepiając go komuś innemu. Rozumiesz? – spytał, patrząc na mnie w obawie, bo zaczęłam się miarowo kołysać na parapecie, jak w napadzie choroby sierocej. Moja mina musiała być chyba niepokojąca, od kilku chwil czułam bowiem, że twarz zamienia mi się w drewnianą maskę. Z wielkim wysiłkiem kiwnęłam głową, dając mu znak, żeby mówił dalej.

– Eksperyment się udał, dziecko przejęło twoje zdolności, a ciebie wypuszczono. Myślę, że początkowo ci, którzy ci to zrobili, chcieli cię po wszystkim zabić, ale zdarzyło się coś, z czym nikt się nie liczył. Skutkiem ubocznym eksperymentu była twoja niemal stuprocentowa odporność na magię, którą przypadkiem odkrył zaraz po operacji autor samego eksperymentu. Zgłosił to tylko Voldemortowi, nikt inny o tym nie wiedział. Po wszystkim nie zabito cię, bo, jak przypuszczam, planowano być może później do czegoś wykorzystać. Może do zamachów? Ale niedługo potem wybuchła pierwsza wojna z Voldemortem, laboratoria czarodzieja odpowiedzialnego za eksperytment zostały zniszczone, a on sam umarł. Co stało się z Voldemortem, już wiesz. Potem wszystko przycichło i nie został już nikt, kto by wiedział o twojej specjalnej właściwości. Swoją drogą, zupełnie unikalnej.

Jedyne, do czego byłam w tej chwili zdolna, to wydanie dźwięku pomiędzy żałosnym kwikiem a jękiem. Uniesienie szklanki z whisky stało się nagle zadaniem ponad moje siły.

– Powiedziałem, że twoja odporność na magię jest niemal stuprocentowa. Zostało bowiem coś, jakby ślad po operacji. Magia lubi pozostawiać blizny. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie i znów dotknął czoła. – Z tym, że twoja blizna na pewnej płaszczyźnie żyje nadal, jakby była ciągle świeża. Między tobą a dzieckiem, któremu przekazałaś swe zdolności, jest coś w rodzaju otwartego kanału. Bardzo możliwe, że przez całe życie odbierałaś jego co silniejsze emocje. Wątpię, czy to działało w obie strony. Dziecko dorastało i żyło jako czarodziej, więc odbieranie ciebie mogło był wyciszane przez wszechobecność czarów w naszym świecie. Połączenie z nim to jedyna magia, na którą reagujesz.

Moje serce zaczęło nagle zdradzać chęć wykonania dzikiego kurcgalopku, najlepiej poza klatką piersiową. Spójność tego, co opowiadał Harry, nabierała coraz bardziej charakteru prawdy, a nie wytworu wyobraźni szaleńca.

– Jestem pewien, że w sytuacji ekstremalnej dziecko byłoby zdolne do przesłania tym kanałem czegoś istotniejszego od emocji – ciągnął Harry, a jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej zmęczony i beznamiętny. – Jestem też pewien, że to zrobiło. Tym dzieckiem jest mój ukochany, Draco Malfoy, i jestem przekonany, że na chwilę przed śmiercią uratował się, posyłając instynktownie swą duszę tobie.

Suchość w ustach, wariacki łomot serca, szum w uszach, ostateczne przekonanie, że to jednak prawda, a zaraz potem szok, łagodzący wszystko otulinką sztucznego spokoju.

– Kiedy to się stało? – zadałam pytanie, które miało rozwiać ostatnie wątpliwości.

– Dwudziestego siódmego lutego.

Niczym kilka następujących po sobie fleszy pojawiły się wspomnienia nabrzmiewającej krwią blizny w pachwinie, bolesnego uderzenia w podbrzusze i poczucie czegoś obcego, rozlewającego w żyłach jak gorąca fala. Dziwne samopoczucie całymi tygodniami. Kot Codringhera. Więc to tak. Draco. Smok. Gad, który nieproszony wdarł się do mego wnętrza. Pasuje. Ale przynajmniej wiem już, dlaczego potraktowałam Harry'ego z sympatią i zaufaniem, zamiast posłać go do stu diabłów, tak jak bym zrobiła z przeciętnym londyńskim świrem. Bo, prawdę mówiąc, to nie ja, a Draco zdeponowany we mnie kazał mi tak na niego zareagować.

Przycisnęłam dłonie do skroni i pozwoliłam szokowi kolejno wyciszać galopujące myśli. W chwili, kiedy w głowie zapanowała mi niemal doskonała pustka, podniosłam się z parapetu i powoli przeszłam do sypialni. Wyjęłam koc z szuflady pod łóżkiem i wróciłam do pokoju, podając go wraz z poduszką Harry'emu.

– Masz, na później. Znajdź sobie miejsce do spania, może być tu, może tam – machnęłam ręką w stronę sypialni, – a ja pójdę się przejść, muszę to sobie jakoś poukładać. Nie, nie – dodałam widząc, jak próbował wstać w obawie o to, czy sobie poradzę z balastem usłyszanych rewelacji. – Nie martw się, wrócę. Daj mi się zastanowić, a sam się prześpij.

***

Lekkie stuknięcie cicho zamykanych drzwi wejściowych wyrywa go z płytkiej drzemki. Unosi głowę. Caith stoi oparta o drzwi do pokoju, jej twarz jest wymięta ze zmęczenia, bure oczy patrzą na wprost, nie zdradzając żadnego uczucia. Zielone cyferki zegara na odtwarzaczu DVD pokazują godzinę 02:38. Harry podnosi się na łokciach i siada, nie spuszczając wzroku z Caith. Napięcie promieniujące z jego postaci zmienia go w jeden wielki znak zapytania.

Caith odpycha się ramieniem od futryny, zbliża się do kanapy, na której siedzi Harry, przystaje na chwilę i bez słowa zwala się na nią w poprzek, przez poręcz, wyszarpując jednocześnie poduszkę zza pleców Harry'ego. Wkłada ją sobie pod głowę, zwija się się w kłębek i decyduje się wreszcie położyć kres napięciu.

– Pomogę ci – mówi sennym, monotonnym głosem. – Co mi tam, w końcu mam urlop. Ale zaczniemy dopiero jutro rano. Chcę trochę pospać. Opowiedz mi bajkę do poduszki. Opowiedz mi o nim. Opowiedz mi, jak sam o nim myślisz, gdy zasypiasz.

Harry zamiera, sparaliżowany nagłą ulgą. Patrzy w dół na leżącą obok niego Caith, na jej włosy muskające prawie nogawkę jego spodni. Po chwili odzyskuje panowanie nad własnym ciałem i zaczyna cicho mówić, przechodząc niekiedy w szept. Wypowiadane słowa zmieniają się w obrazy, zalewające jego serce kojącym ciepłem i każące zapomnieć o zachrypniętym boleśnie gardle i straszliwym niewyspaniu, kłującym go w powieki ziarenkami piasku.

Caith leży spokojnie z przymkniętymi powiekami i słucha opowieści Harry'ego.

O szkolnym korytarzu, zalanym światłem zachodzącego słońca w pewnien wrześniowy wieczór na samym początku piątego roku nauki, i o tym, jak stojący pod jednym z okien korytarza Draco prycha na jego widok pogardliwie ze słowami „Szkoda, Potter, że i tym razem stąd nie wyleciałeś" na ustach, a on po raz pierwszy w życiu nie reaguje na komentarze Malfoya irytacją, złością lub gniewem, tylko patrzy na słoneczne refleksy na włosach Dracona, czując coś nieznanego i błogiego. O tym, jak od tej chwili sam głos Malfoya przyprawia go o ciarki na grzbiecie. O szorstkości jego ust, całowanych po raz pierwszy po kryjomu za załomkiem innego szkolnego korytarza, pogrążonego w kooperatywnej ciemności. O tym, jak piękne są dłonie Dracona i jak zręczne potrafią być jego palce. O małym domku na końcu świata, gdzie, ukryci przed zawieruchą nadciągającej wojny, przekonują się, że są stworzeni do bycia razem i że jeśli los ich rozłączy, to już nic w życiu nie da im prawdziwej pełni szczęścia. O leniwych, omdlewających pocałunkach, które Draco składa na jego plecach wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa, podczas gdy wokół ćwierkają ptaki, kwiaty oszałamiają kolorami, a cały ogród otacza ich słodkawym zapachem przekwitającego lata. O tym, jak siedemnastoletni Draco, z oczami pociemniałymi od przeżytej właśnie rozkoszy, uśmiecha się szelmowsko i, cały jeszcze zadyszany, pyta: „Chęć na drugą rundkę?". O tym, jak Harry budzi się po raz pierwszy w objęciach Malfoya i otwierając oczy doznaje szczęścia i przerażenia naraz, widząc biel ich złączonych ramion oraz odcinającego się od niej ponurą czernią węża Śmierciożerców na przedramieniu Dracona. O tym, jak całe lata później, gotując razem jakiś zwykły, powszedni obiad, mówią sobie nareszcie jasno, co do siebie czują.

Caith wydaje z siebie przeciągłe, zadowolone westchnienie.

– Nie masz nawet pojęcia – mamrocze w poduszkę, – co to za wspaniałe uczucie wolności, wiedzieć, że się nie ma pewnych szans. I móc dzięki temu patrzeć na ciebie nie jak na obiekt grzesznych fantazji, ale jak na człowieka.

_Co zrobiła Caith_

– Nawet nie ma mowy – powiedziałam, celując w niego nożem, gdy zjawił się na progu kuchni, – żebyśmy wyszli z domu bez porządnego śniadania.

Odkiwnął mi głową spod drzwi. Stał tam, trąc sobie ręcznikiem mokre po kąpieli włosy, w samych dżinsach, goły od pasa w górę, ale za to w okularach. Co za widok. Moje stawy kolanowe zasymulowały na małą chwilę całkowity brak ścięgien. O-o-o-och. Spokój, Caith, miałaś patrzeć na niego jak na człowieka. Draco, temu to dobrze. Będzie miał niezłe używanie, gdy się obudzi. Ja mogę sobie co najwyżej pooglądać _Californication_. Odchrząknęłam i wróciłam do krajania bekonu.

– W lodówce są jajka. Bądź tak miły i wbij je do tej miseczki. I założ lepiej coś na siebie, bo gdy na ciebie patrzę, to mi... się zimno robi – dodałam pospiesznie, podsuwając mu kubek z kawą. – Biała z cukrem, pomyślałam sobie, że właśnie taką pijesz.

Po chwili, już w koszuli, krzątał się obok mnie po kuchni. Zauważyłam, że bardzo sprawnie poszło mu usmażenie jajek na bekonie i pokrojenie bagietki na równe kromki. Najwyraźniej i czarodzieje mogli mieć zacięcie do gotowania.

– Ładny sweterek – stwierdził w trakcie śniadania i przesłał mi coś w rodzaju półuśmiechu. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym i w zadowoleniu obciągnęłam rękawy pochwalonej sztuki garderoby. No, przynajmniej jeden, który docenił uwielbiane przeze mnie wyroby marki Desigual. Scrat, mój kumpel, zwany tak na cześć wiewiórki z _Epoki lodowcowej _dzięki swym hipertroficznym siekaczom, utrzymywał zawsze, że wzornictwo i kolorystyka Desigual to jeden wielki generator oczopląsu.

Po jedzeniu pobieżnie ogarnęłam kuchnię i poszłam umyć zęby, czując nadciągające z wolna podekscytowanie. Za chwilę mieliśmy wyjść, żeby udać się prosto do magicznego szpitala, w którym przebywał Draco. Harry był najwyraźniej jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany niż ja. Do łazienki dobiegały odgłosy jego niecierpliwego przytupywania w pokoju obok.

– Jestem gotowa, możemy iść – powiedziałam, kierując się do przedpokoju po torebkę.

– Dobra – podszedł do mnie, zatarł dłonie i przez chwilę coś rozważał. – Wiesz co, Caith, po co tracić czas. Jakoś się wykręcę przed Urzędem Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Wybierzemy się dziś moim sposobem. Przygotuj się.

Zanim zdążyłam otworzyć usta, złapał mnie mocno za rękaw i tonem komendy wypowiedział jakieś krótkie słowo. Rozległ się podwójny trzask, a moim ramieniem targnęło potężne szarpnięcie.

Harry zniknął w króciutkim rozbłysku jaskrawego światła. To było źródłem pierwszego trzasku. Drugi zaś wydałam ja sama, a raczej moje ubranie. W osłupieniu popatrzyłam na swe nagie ramię, jeszcze przed chwilą okryte ślicznym i, prawdę mówiąc, niezbyt tanim sweterkiem, którego brutalnie oderwany rękaw przepadł teraz wraz z Harrym.

O ile jeszcze tkwił we mnie do tej pory blady cień wątpliwości, że opowieści Harry'ego o czarach nie są prawdą, a tylko wizjami chorego umysłu, to ta nieoczekiwana demonstracja rozwiała je ostatecznie.

Kolejny trzask. Harry zmaterializował się na progu pokoju z bardzo głupią miną i rękawem w dłoni.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał, odkładając rękaw na szafkę w przedpokoju. – To przyzwyczajenie. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że nie reagujesz na magię.

– Za to mój sweter jak najbardziej – odrzekłam kwaśno i odstawiłam torebkę na półkę. – Poczekaj chwilę, muszę się przebrać. I może jednak wybierzmy się tam moim sposobem.

Do celu dowiozło nas stare, dobre, londyńskie metro.

***

To, co dane mi było ujrzeć w czarodziejskim świecie, przypominało kalejdoskop kadrów ze snu wariata. Gdyby przyszło mi na myśl opowiedzieć o tym panu Codringherowi, pewnie popatrzyłby na mnie ze współczuciem, pokiwałby siwą głową, wziąłby moje ręce między swoje dłonie i powiedziałby tonem życzliwej porady: „Zmień dilera, kochanie", co akurat w jego ustach miałoby naprawdę szczególne znaczenie.

No bo tak: cegły w murze ogradzającym wewnętrzne podwórko jakiegoś bardzo obskurnego baru zaczęły się przesuwać w różne strony jak żywe, po tym, jak Harry stuknął w nie wydobytym z kieszeni patykiem („Patyk?! Jaki patyk?! To moja różdżka!"). Po drugiej stronie tak powstałego przejścia moim oczom ukazała się wąska, kręta i bardzo kolorowa uliczka, pełna sklepów i wyłożonych przed nimi najdziwaczniejszych towarów („Nie! Nie, odłóż to natychmiast! Ta książka gryzie!"), jeszcze dziwaczniejszych ludzi („Tylko do niej nie podchodź! Będzie ci chciała wcisnąć suszony śluz skrzekojadka po syklu za gram"), o zwierzętach już nie wspominając („Przestań tak piszczeć, to tylko młody żmijoząb peruwiański, w dodatku uwiązany!"). W powietrzu wyraźnie pachniało ozonem, przechodzący obok czarodzieje spoglądali na nas ciekawie i wcale często kłaniali się Harry'emu. Większość z nich była poubierana dziwnie, ale dużo mniej dziwnie niż ludzie na gotyckim konwencie, na który zabrała mnie kiedyś moja przyjaciółka Joëlle.

Tuż pod samym szpitalem coś nagle załopotało nad naszymi głowami i z szumem skrzydeł zjawiło się wielkie ptaszysko – mogłabym przysiąc, że była to olbrzymia sowa, – upuszczając Harry'emu prosto do rąk kopertę. Ten rozerwał ją pospiesznie, rozwinął kawałek grubego papieru i przebiegł wzrokiem po nakreślonych słowach, po czym ze wzruszeniem ramion podarł list na kawałeczki. Na moje pytanie, co to było, odparł, że to nieważne i że poradzi sobie z Urzędem Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Sobotnie słońce stało w zenicie, gdy weszliśmy wreszcie do budynku szpitala.

***

Mała szpitalna izolatka lśniła czystością i pustką w świetle południowego słońca. Dotarliśmy do celu, nareszcie, najwyższy czas zobaczyć tego, z którym byłam związana przez całe życie. Magicznego brata, o którego istnieniu nie miałam pojęcia. Jedynego faceta, który mnie nigdy nie opuścił, a niech to gęś kopnie. Kochanka Harry'ego. Niedoszłego samobójcę, który chciał odkupić swe winy, popełnione z lojalności wobec raz obranej drogi. Ciekawość buzowała we mnie jak zielony płomień w kominku, obok którego przechodziliśmy przed chwilą w holu.

Porzuciłam Harry'ego, który został w tyle, tuż obok drzwi, i zbliżyłam się do łóżka. Spoczywający na nim mężczyzna wyglądał jak alegoria bladości, zdawał się być monochromatycznym jasnym kształtem, który, leżąc na boku, nie odcinał się prawie wcale od bieli szpitalnych poduszek. Jego plecy okrywały okłady woniejące nieznanym mi zielskiem, prawdopodobnie jakiś czarodziejski wymysł na odleżyny. Nie mogłam tego ocenić w stu procentach, ale sprawiał wrażenie wyższego i jeszcze chudszego niż Harry. Miał lekko przezroczystą, spokojną twarz o zamkniętych powiekach, jakby wykutą w wyblakłym kamieniu, i jasne włosy o niezwykłym, srebrzystozłotym odcieniu blondu, obcięte nad karkiem w skandalicznie krzywy sposób. Cóż, najwyraźniej więzienni fryzjerzy nie byli dobrze opłacani w żadnym ze światów.

Ciekawe, jaki ma kolor oczu, Harry wcale o tym nie wspominał. Może czarne i płonące jak węgle? W kontraście z karnacją i barwą włosów wyglądałby bardzo demonicznie i charyzmatycznie. No nic, zaraz się przekonam.

Odwróciłam się w stronę Harry'ego.

– I co dalej? Jak to ma się odbyć?

Odpowiedziała mi bezradna mina. Z bardzo niemiłym zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że sam nie miał pojęcia, co teraz. Czyżby liczył na to, że ja będę wiedziała, co trzeba zrobić?! No nie, to musiał być jakiś durny żart. Poczułam się wystawiona do wiatru, jak niegdyś przy zdobywaniu prawa jazdy, gdy bardzo dowcipny egzaminator kazał mi na jednej z dość ruchliwych dublińskich ulic zademonstrować, jak poradziłabym sobie z ruchem prawostronnym. Harry Potter, czarodziej wszechczasów, mistrz strategii i planowania. Chyba przydałaby mu się mała aktualizacja danych na temat tego, czego właściwie chce. Gapi się na mnie w metrze, wzbudzając niezdrowe podniecenie, które potem okazuje się być bardziej niż nie na miejscu. W przeciągu kilku godzin stawia mi na głowie wizję świata. Truje całą noc głowę opowieściami o ratowaniu kochanka, który i tak już dosyć wypaczył mój los, wykorzystuje bezlitośnie moje romantyczne zacięcie, rwie mi sweter i psuje weekend, a teraz nawet i humor, a na koniec nie wie, jak zrealizować własny zamysł. Nie miałam pojęcia, co tkwiło w tej jego rozczochranej głowie. Może był przekonany, że całe jego zadanie polegało na sprowadzeniu mnie tutaj, a reszta miała dokonać się sama. Być może nawet na myśl mu nie przyszło, że jest do zrobienia jeszcze coś ponadto. Najwyraźniej do tej pory, gdy zapędzał się w podobne ślepe uliczki, miał zawsze w odwecie kogoś, kto dokręcał takie szczegóły. O ile znam życie, tym kimś była pewnie jakaś niegłupia przyjaciółka.

Przeniosłam wzrok z powrotem na łóżko, myśląc intensywnie. Obiecałam pomóc, więc pomogę, ale to nie mój świat i nie moje umiejętności, za to mój urlop i moje znużenie, którego wreszcie chciałam się pozbyć i wyobrazić sobie, że to wszystko było tylko snem. Bezwiednie wyciągnęłam dłoń i odsunęłam kosmyk, który opadł Draconowi na nos. Myśl, Caith, myśl, może na coś wpadniesz, na coś rodem z jakiejś bajki, bo to, o co prosił Harry, nie zrealizuje się samo. Odsunęłam połyskujące srebrzystymi nitkami włosy za ucho Dracona i odruchowo pogłaskałam go po policzku. Myśl, O'Donnell, plan nie wykona się sam z siebie.

A jednak. To stało się nagle, a plan naprawdę zaczął realizować się sam.

Moje własne myśli opuściły swój zwykły tor i odbiegły gdzieś ukośnie do góry, jak linia horyzontu widziana z okna korygującego kurs samolotu. Do uszu wdarł mi się szum, postać Harry'ego rozlała mi się przed oczami w ciemny kształt, w podbrzuszu obudził się ból. Całym ciałem poczułam, jak coś we mnie tłucze się niczym rozwścieczone zwierzę w klatce. Zanim straciłam poczucie, gdzie kończę się ja, a zaczyna _to coś, _zdołałam jeszcze zrozumieć, że to dusza Dracona szaleje na widok własnego ciała.

Depozyt w moim wnętrzu zrywał się z uwięzi, sprzęgał w dziwny splot z niewidzialną mocą, wychodzącą mu naprzeciw z leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny. W mojej głowie rozbrzmiewało teraz kilka głosów naraz, a myśli, które udawało mi się na chwilę zatrzymać, były pozbawione logiki i jakiegokolwiek sensu.

Draco.

Maleńki.

Synku.

Syneczku.

Kątem oka widziałam zbliżającą się zewsząd mleczną mgłę. Obraz pokoju tracił ostrość, rozpływał się, a w jego miejsce wchodziły rozbłyskujące po sobie wizje. Długi, ciemny korytarz z ruchomymi obrazami na ścianach. Śliwkowy mini cooper, który kupił mi ojciec w prezencie za dyplom. Rozgrzany słońcem piasek plaży i złotowłosa, piękna kobieta, trzymająca mnie-nie mnie w ramionach i nucąca jakieś popularne _chanson_. Fale, uderzające o falochrony w Dover w ferie wielkanocne w tysiąc dziwięćset osiemdziesiątym czwartym roku, tuż przed wyprawą do francuskiej Normandii. Usta Harry'ego, które całowałam nie swoimi ustami. Na chwilę miałam znów osiem lat i zaplątana w brzeg komunijnej sukienki wpadłam do kałuży, brudząc biel materiału aż po kolana. Jako pięcioletni Draco siedziałam na kamiennej posadzce olbrzymiej kuchni, śmiejąc się do rozpuku z wygibasów pokracznego stworka z uszami wielkimi jak wachlarze, odgrywającego przede mną wesołą pantomimę.

Mgła gęstniała, wypychając wizje sprzed mych oczu. Pachwina pulsowała bólem, podłoga szpitalnego pokoju wróciła na chwilę w zasięg wzroku, aby po chwili stanąć na sztorc i stać się przeszkodą w dotarciu do łóżka. Wiedziałam, że muszę na nie wejść, położyć się obok Dracona i sprasować dzielącą nas odległość w jak najcieńszą warstwę. A raczej coś wiedziało to za mnie.

Z wielkim trudem złapałam się metalowych poręczy wezgłowia, które wisiały teraz gdzieś na ukos ponad moim prawym uchem i nadludzkim wysiłkiem wczołgałam się na szpitalne prześcieradło. Jedną ręką złapałam go za szyję, nie zważając na bicze wyładowań, wychodzące z białej mgły i trzepiące mnie raz po raz po ramieniu, którym go obejmowałam. Rozwarłam usta w niemym wrzasku, spięłam się do ostatniego wysiłku i kładąc się na boku przywarłam do niego całym ciałem.

Od wewnątrz coś mnie rozdzierało, coraz silniej i zdecydowaniej. Dusza Dracona rozpakowywała się jak skompresowany plik danych potraktowany odpowiednim poleceniem i przygotowywała powrót do swego ciała jak samoczynnie realizujący się program, z precyzją i bezwzględnością automatu odhaczający kolejne punkty wpisanej w niego rutyny. Moja rola dobiegała końca. Nie mogłam już zrobić nic innego, jak tylko czekać.

Ogłuszający huk i złoty, oślepiający rozbłysk w moim mózgu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zdołałam poczuć, był ból, eksplodujący mi w podbrzuszu kulą ognia.

_Przebudzeni i martwi_

Biały, wściekle wirujący lej traci rozpęd, mleczna mgła opada, a kawałki rzeczywistości wskakują na swoje miejsce jak posłuszne elementy mozaiki. Draco unosi powieki. Widzi szeroko otwarte oczy o mętnym, zimnobrązowym kolorze z domieszką szarości, wpatrujące się w niego nieruchomo. Powoli przewraca się na plecy, po czym próbuje usiąść.

W gardło Harry'ego wdziera się olbrzymi, nabrzmiewający, szukający ujścia szloch. Czuje, że się dusi. Otwiera usta, a odgłos, który się z nich wydobywa, przypomina krzyk rodzącej kobiety. Nie może się ruszyć, nie może się odezwać, może tylko patrzeć, jak Draco z mozołem wraca do świata żywych.

A on właśnie spogląda na leżącą obok niego kobietę i po chwili wahania lekko popycha ją w ramię. Harry z otępiałym zdziwieniem rejestruje, jak Caith przewraca się bezwładnie na plecy, przy czym jedna jej ręka opada ciężko na podłogę, stukając w nią pierścionkiem. Naczynie, które uwolniło swoją zawartość, potłukło się na kawałki. Harry nie czuje absolutnie nic, tak jakby patrzył na nieruchomy przedmiot.

Draco dygocze w nagłym dreszczu i przenosi wzrok na Harry'ego.

– Jest mi... – Z trudem wydobywa ochrypły głos.

Harry odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą, dopada łóżka w trzech wielkich susach, klęka przed Malfoyem i kładzie ręce na jego udach. Nie chce patrzeć na martwe ciało Caith, nie chce o niej myśleć, nie dziś, nie teraz. Wpatruje się w Malfoya, intensywnie, aż do bólu.

– Jesteś tu? Jesteś? To ty? – pyta gorączkowo, badając dłońmi jego twarz.

– ... tak zimno – kończy Draco.

– Ogrzeję cię. Ogrzeję, zaraz – mówi Harry i nie wstając z kolan obejmuje go mocno za plecy i przyciska się do jego wychudzonej piersi. Draco siedzi bez ruchu, jakby nadal był pogrążony w śpiączce, dopiero po chwili palce jego dłoni wolno wplatają się we włosy klęczącej u jego stóp postaci.

Nieoczekiwanie zjawia się spokój, zmierzający dużymi krokami w kierunku otępienia. Harry nie czuje już żadnych emocji, nie ma w nim żadnego napięcia ani determinacji. Ciepło jego ciała zatraca się w cieple płynącym od Dracona, świat przystaje na chwilę i wyrzuca ich poza swój obręb, pozostawia ich w miękkim kokonie ciszy.

Nagle wszystko się kończy, jak przerwany sen. Do pokoju wpada pielęgniarka, zwabiona niedawnym krzykiem Harry'ego. Zaraz potem pojawia się dyżurny uzdrowiciel, a w ślad za nim Neville. Szpitalna salka zatraca spokój, stając się sceną dla wielu zdarzeń naraz. Draco zostaje wyprowadzony na badanie do innego pokoju, ktoś pochyla się nad Caithleen, ktoś jeszcze inny zadaje Harry'emu pytania, które on słyszy jak przez mgłę, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa z ich treści. Nagle sceneria ulega zmianie, Harry siedzi w gabinecie Neville'a, który argumentuje coś usilnie parze młodych aurorów – jednym z nich jest Dawlish – i za chwilę widzi własną rękę, dziwnie obcy element, podpisującą jakiś pergamin. Aurorzy wychodzą z protokołem wypadku, a przed Harrym pojawia się kolejny pergamin kwalifikujący ogólny stan Dracona Malfoya za dopuszczalny do wypisania ze szpitala. Przez mgłę otępienia dociera do niego echo własnego zdumienia nad faktem, że tak prędko pozwala im się opuścić Świętego Munga. Dopiero kilka dni później Harry pojmie, że nikt, łącznie z Nevillem – mimo wszelkiego powołania – nie palił się do tego, by przetrzymywać ozdrowiałego nagle zbrodniarza wojennego o ponurej sławie pod swoją opieką dłużej, niż dyktowała to absolutna konieczność.

Harry czuje, że jest bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Neville Longbottom wymusza jeszcze na nim obietnicę rozmowy w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni w sprawie „mało przyjemnej, ale koniecznej", a potem jest już szpitalny hol, w nim zaś czekający Draco Malfoy, który patrzy na zbliżającego się Harry'ego oczami spokojnymi i pełnymi jakiejś dziwnej, zrezygnowanej łagodności. Posadzka pod stopami Harry'ego zaczyna kołysać się łagodnie jak morskie fale. Zdaje mu się, że śni, nie wiedząc, czy to koszmar, czy coś wręcz przeciwnego. Boi się, że Draco stojący pośrodku holu Świętego Munga rozpłynie się w szarą mgłę, gdy tylko Harry wyciągnie rękę, by do dotknąć. W głowie nadal szumi mu zamieszanie ostatnich kilku godzin, a olbrzymie znużenie w jego ciele osiąga twardość kamienia ulokowanego gdzieś między sercem a żołądkiem.

Zrównują się w samym centrum holu, patrząc sobie w oczy upewniają się co do własnej realności, po czym bez słowa kierują się do jednego z publicznych szpitalnych kominków. Stąd przenoszą się prosto do recepcji w Dziurawym Kotle. Tu nareszcie wszystko się wycisza.

Tego wieczoru są tylko oni dwaj, są tylko sobą, bez przeszłości i przyszłości, bez balastu pytań nasuwanych przez teraźniejszość, są sobą i ze sobą ponad czasem i zdarzeniami, nie obciążają tej chwili żadnymi wyjaśnieniami, zdawaniem relacji, opowieściami o szukaniu duszy Dracona ani nagabywaniem o samopoczucie.

W ciszy hotelowego pokoju intensywność kolejnej pierwszej nocy z Malfoyem niemalże odbiera Harry'emu zmysły.

***

– Nie wiem i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co z nią zrobiłeś. – Neville wzdycha ciężko i, podpierając w zmęczeniu czoło, upija łyk herbaty. – Była całkowicie zmasakrowana w środu, jakby wybuchł jej w brzuchu kociołek. Nie było czego kleić. – Pociera skroń kciukiem i spogląda na Harry'ego.

Harry Potter nie odpowiada i wpatruje się w drobinki kurzu, zawieszone w słonecznej smudze przecinającej gabinet Longbottoma. Kolejne westchnienie dobiegające zza biurka każe mu skierować wzrok na dawnego przyjaciela.

– Oficjalnie jesteś czysty – ciągnie Neville. – Czar wyzwolił się spontanicznie, w twoim rejestrze zaklęć nie ma też niczego podejrzanego. Podobno zlecałeś lokalizację tej mugolki w ramach odszkodowań wojennych. Niestety nigdzie nie jest zapisane, czym niby Malfoy ją skrzywdził i czy w ogóle skrzywdził, a ty sam wiesz najlepiej, że dziury w sprawozdaniach były w przypadku mugoli na porządku dziennym. Nikt ci niczego nie udowodni. Mogła chcieć zobaczyć swego oprawcę, zanim wyczyściłbyś jej pamięć. Koło się zamyka, sprawa nie ma na tyle mocnego haka, żeby cię na niego nadziać.

Wzrok Harry'ego nie wyraża absolutnie nic. Nie wybija to jednak Neville'a z konceptu.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co to był za czar i skąd się wziął. Nie wiem, skąd o nim wiedziałeś. Dlaczego Malfoy w jego wyniku wyszedł ze śpiączki. Podejrzewam też, że wiedziałeś, jakie mogą być jego skutki. Myślę, że nie przyznajesz się do tego sam przed sobą, ale śmierć tej mugolki nie była dla ciebie zbyt wygórowaną ceną za jego przebudzenie.

Harry spogląda uważniej, jakby Neville podsunął mu zupełnie nową myśl. Longbottom przypatruje się przez chwilę herbacianej parze, unoszącej się z filiżanki, po czym wzdycha po raz ostatni i zmienia ton na bardziej rzeczowy, konkretny.

– Kto się zajmie jej ciałem i wyjaśnieniem w Komitecie Łagodzenia Mugoli? Ona musiała mieć jakąś rodzinę, przyjaciół, może ktoś już jej szuka, zaniepokojony zniknięciem? To trzeba zrobić jak najszybciej, zanim sprawa się za bardzo rozniesie. Wątpię, żeby pomogło ci to w karierze.

– Nie mam siły o tym myśleć – mówi Harry zmęczonym, doskonale wypranym z emocji tonem. Są to jego pierwsze słowa od chwili, kiedy znalazł się w tym gabinecie. Bo gdy próbuje zmusić się do porządkowania myśli o Caith, te kleją mu się nieprzyjemnie w ciężką, niestrawną bryłę. Nie chce powracać w pamięci do faktu, że zmuszono ją kiedyś do oddania Draconowi tego, co miało być zasadniczą istotą jej egzystencji. Do faktu, że przechowała w sobie jego duszę, tak jak matka nosi w sobie płód. I do tego, że, jak niektóre matki, umarła przy porodzie. Póki Draco o nic nie pyta, Harry'emu brakuje nawet sił, by pomyśleć o jej imieniu.

Ale o tym wszystkim nie powie przecież Longbottomowi.

Neville milczy przez chwilę, bębniąc czubkami palców w blat stołu. Po czym podejmuje decyzję.

– Wiesz, że nie pochwalałem twoich metod, jakimi posługiwałeś się po wojnie. Byłbym jednak niesprawiedliwy, gdybym odmówił im skuteczności. Ale też i destruktywizmu. Chyba nic innego w życiu nie wyniszczyło cię do tego stopnia. Ktoś jednak musiał sprzątać po zbrodniarzach. Robiłeś to wystarczająco długo. Najwyższy czas, żeby ktoś inny posprzątał po tobie.

_Prawda, półprawda, kłamstwo_

Co robić?

Harry leży z otwartymi oczami i patrzy w ciemność wtorkowej nocy. Obok niego rozlega się spokojny, miarowy oddech Dracona, odpoczywającego po wyczerpującym dniu. Jest mu niełatwo. Powoli strząsa z siebie Azkaban, będący wspomnieniem tak żywym, jakby pochodzącym sprzed kilku dni, co w zasadzie jest w odczuciu Malfoya prawdą. Ale bardzo stara się dogonić rzeczywistość. Zaczyna wychodzić na ulicę. Adaptuje się. Nie zadaje jeszcze żadnych pytań. Ale na pewno niebawem zacznie.

Co robić? Co odpowiedzieć, gdy pytanie kiedyś padnie?

Harry nie chce zaczynać ich wspólnego życia od kłamstwa. Pozostaje więc jedyna alternatywa. Prawda. Oczyma wyobraźni widzi, jak odkrywa przed Draconem kolejne jej warstwy, docierając wreszcie do sedna. Widzi, jak jego ukochany z szałem w oczach tłucze głową o ścianę, nie mogąc się pogodzić z tym, co usłyszał. Draco Malfoy, dumne dziecko czystej krwi, dziedzic rodu będącego uosobieniem czarodziejskiej tradycji, miał być charłakiem. Harry czuje niemal palący, okrutny wstyd, jaki na pewno zacznie dręczyć Malfoya po usłyszeniu prawdy. Hańbę, której nic nie zmyje. Plamę na honorze, widoczną wyraźnie, z daleka i przez wszystkich. Wyobraża sobie ból zadany dumie, którego nie złagodzi żadne szczęście w miłości. Widzi, jak Draco go opuszcza, nie wytrzymując ciężaru depresji.

Wyobraźnia Harry'ego pracuje na wysokich obrotach.

Ale nie można przecież zaczynać od kłamstwa.

Bo czymże innym byłaby półprawda?

Harry Potter wpatruje się w ciemność szeroko rozwartymi, suchymi oczami.

Co robić?

***

Mija pięć dni, zanim Draco Malfoy odnajduje się jako-tako w nowych warunkach. W tajemnicy przed całym światem przenosi się z Dziurawego Kotła do malutkiej, służbowej kawalerki Harry'ego niedaleko Pokątnej. Odbiera z Ministerstwa oficjalne potwierdzenie o zakończeniu kary w Azkabanie, kompletuje podstawową garderobę, zdecydowanie odmawia udzielania wywiadów i doprowadza fryzurę do porządku. Szóstego dnia rano postanawia, że jest gotowy na poznanie szczegółów, dzięki którym jest tu, gdzie jest, choć powinien nie żyć od trzech miesięcy.

Dwa kubki z kawą parują między nimi na kwadratowym, wysokim, barowym stoliku. Kuchnia w służbowym mieszkanku jest tak ciasna, że nie jest w stanie pomieścić krzeseł. Draco składa dłonie i odzywa się z uśmiechem niewiele mającym wspólnego z wesołością.

– Zaczynamy powielać schematy. Znów szpital, znów jestem nieprzytomny, ty przychodzisz i mnie ratujesz, a ja nie wiem, o co chodzi. Chociaż jest jedna różnica. W mugolskim szpitalu chyba lepiej mnie traktowali.

Łyk kawy. Harry wzdryga się na myśl o tym, co stanie się zaraz, kiedy padnie to pytanie, a on nadal nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Patrzy na własne palce, obejmujące kubek i czeka na cios.

– Harry?

Unosi głowę i napotyka uśmiechnięte, świetlistoszare spojrzenie oczu Dracona. Rozpoznaje iskierkę nadziei, zapowiedź spokoju i szczęścia, i w duchu widzi, jak w miarę jego opowieści ta iskierka gaśnie, ustępując miejsca niedowierzaniu, przerażeniu i w końcu rozpaczy. Nie musi jej jednak gasić. Wystarczy, że powie tylko pół prawdy...

– Opowiedz mi o wszystkim.

A Harry podejmuje nagle decyzję.

W połowie jego relacji głowa Dracona opada na stół i pozostaje tak aż do chwili, w której Harry milknie. Następuje długa przerwa. Kawa dawno wystygła, ranek mija, a za oknem tłucze się sowa niosąca Harry'emu notkę od Anny z zapytaniem, dlaczego tak strasznie spóźnia się dziś do pracy. Panuje kompletna cisza. Gdy wreszcie burzy ją głos Malfoya, Harry wzdryga się na ten dźwięk.

– A ja nazywałem Hermionę Granger szlamą. Uważałem Filcha i jemu podobnych za istoty podrzędne. Wiele bym dał, żeby móc zobaczyć własną minę, gdybym dowiedział się o tym piętnaście lat temu. – Głos Malfoya przepełnia spokojna ironia. – Cały czas żyłem i żyję na krechę, z długiem, którego nie sposób spłacić. Z długiem zaciągniętym u mugola. Życie jest doprawdy zaskakujące.

Harry Potter nie dowierza własnym uszom. Draco podnosi głowę ze stołu i posyła mu krzepiący uśmiech.

– Bałeś się o moją reakcję, prawda? Przestań, już dawno nie definiuję się przez krew. Czy to miałoby jeszcze jakiś sens po tej wojnie, kiedy moje nazwisko wzbudza ogólną niechęć? Po naszym wspólnym roku spędzonym z Bennettami? Oprócz ciebie byli jedynymi ludźmi, którzy widzieli mnie jako mnie, a nie jako produkt rodzinnych koneksji. Dla nich mógłbym być magiczny, niemagiczny albo nakrapiany w żółte i malinowe ciapki, to by ich nie obchodziło. Do tej pory jestem dla nich Williamem, mugolem, i wcale mi to nie przeszkadza.

Draco obraca kubek z kawą i chwilę zastanawia się nad tym, co chce jeszcze powiedzieć.

– Szkoda mi tej mugolki, ale nie przywrócę jej życia. Moi rodzice ją skrzywdzili, to fakt. Zrobili wszystko, co w ich mniemaniu było w dobrej wierze, żeby mnie wyleczyć z wrodzonej przypadłości. Miała pecha, że na nią padło. Gdyby przeżyła czar, który mnie uwolnił, sam nie wiedziałbym, co jej powiedzieć. Podziękować? Przeprosić? Nic już niczego nie zmieni.

Draco urywa , a widząc niejasną minę swego ukochanego, dodaje:

– Och, Harry, a ty jakiej reakcji się po mnie spodziewałeś? Myślałem, że zdążyłeś poznać mnie już lepiej. To ja, Draco Malfoy, zimny i pragmatyczny, ale daleki od depresji. W końcu skoro przeżyłem pocałunek dementora, to nic mnie już nie złamie.

Znów ironia. Nie wiadomo, czy jest prawdziwa czy odgrywana, czy Draco naprawdę mówi, co myśli, czy też odgrywa przed nim uspokajającą komedyjkę. W tej chwili to nieważne. Harry przymyka oczy i z wdzięcznością przyjmuje zalewającą go falę ulgi. A gdy dręcząca obawa znika już zupełnie, dopiero wtedy zauważa, że cały czas czaiło się za nią coś jeszcze, czego do tej pory nie poczuł. Jakaś zadra, kłująca jego duszę niczym drzazga palec.

***

Kawalerka prędko okazuje się za ciasna.

Najpierw przenoszą się do domu w Bournemouth, do oszalałej ze szczęścia Voisine i do nostalgicznego echa tamtego roku. Wita ich całe zaprzyjaźnione sąsiedztwo, sadzając ich w samym środku przyjęciaprzy grillu, zorganizowanego na ich cześć, obdarzając ich niezliczonymi uściskami, masą śmiechu i szczerego zadowolenia z ich powrotu. James Evans i William Black krytycznie taksują nowego chłopaka Evy, poddając go surowym oględzinom, jak przystało na zazdrosnych starszych braci. Pytań pada bardzo niewiele. Potraktowani zaklęciem konfudującym Bennettowie wyrażają jedynie swoją radość z amnestii, która objęła Williama, nie dociekając, w jakim więzieniu był i za jakie wojenne przewinienia go tam wsadzono. Zresztą to być może wcale nie wpływ zaklęcia. Może myślą, że to tajemnica wojskowa i żaden z nich i tak im niczego nie zdradzi.

Pani Miller zużywa podwójną dawkę zaklęcia, ale po niej i ona nie wnika w szczegóły. Voisine śpi na dywaniku przed ich łóżkiem, warując po stronie, na której kładzie się Draco.

Jednomyślnie postanawiają, że Bournemouth pozostanie ich azylem. Szukają jednak swego miejsca we własnym świecie, bo w końcu nie zawsze można żyć wakacjami.

Dni mijają.

Draco zaczyna szukać pracy i codziennie doświadcza, co znaczy w obecnej rzeczywistości nazwisko Malfoy. To ono otwierało mu kiedyś każde drzwi. Teraz zatrzaskuje mu je przed nosem. Draco nie za bardzo ma ochotę stawiać czoła temu ostracyzmowi i zaczyna poważnie zastanawiać się nad jakimś zajęciem w mugolskim świecie. Niestety, brakuje mu jakichkolwiek kwalifikacji, a z myślą o swym dawnym miejscu pracy żegna się, gdy Evangeline opowiada mu, że pan Ian McAllister w międzyczasie defintywnie rozstał się ze swym stanowiskiem odchodząc na zasłużoną emeryturę, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się czterdziestoletnia pani, przeżarta chorobliwą ambicją, nie mająca za to ani cienia talentu do zarządzania zasobami ludzkimi. W końcu udaje mu się znaleźć coś w czarodziejskim świecie: dostaje pracę u byłego pokątnego handlarza artefaktami z Nokturnu, który dorobił się fortuny w niezbyt czysty sposób, nielegalnie przejmując magazyn Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Okryte złą sławą nazwisko Malfoy nie zrobiło na nim większego wrażenia, bardziej liczył się fakt, że Draco był kiedyś „dobry z kociołków" i zatrudnił go do sporządzania eliksirów na małe codzienne bolączki, zajęcia mało frapującego, ale dającego niejakie poczucie niezależności finansowej.

Dni mijają.

Decydują się na małe, ale większe od służbowej kawalerki mieszkanie w czarodziejskiej części Hammersmith. Na niektóre weekendy jeżdżą do Bournemouth i spędzają je przy brydżu i grillu u Bennettów, na słuchaniu sąsiedzkich opowieści pani Miller, oglądaniu meczów piłkarskich lokalnej drużyny juniorek i leniuchowaniu z Evą – a czasem nawet i jej chłopakiem, który zdążył przyzwyczaić się już do tego, że jest poddawany ciągłej ocenie – w mugolskich klubach. Wieczorami, trzymając się za ręce, wsłuchani w szum morza, wyciszają się do tej samej częstotliwości i czekają na wspólny trans.

Kiedy poruszają się w świecie czarodziejów, chodzą oddzielnymi drogami. Do domu wracają okrężnymi trasami, teleportując się i przenosząc kominkami według skomplikowanego, wcześniej ustalonego planu. Nie mają jeszcze siły ani ochoty stawiać czoła wścibstwu prasy.

Draco jest wyciszony, ale nie przygnębiony. Niekiedy ma nawet ochotę na jakieś małe, zabawne przedwsięwzięcie. Kilka razy wyciąga Harry'ego na boisko do Heathrow, żeby powrzucać z nim kilka kafli i złapać parę zniczy. Czasem, gdy zdaje mu się, że Harry nie patrzy, popada w krótkie odrętwienie, wschłuchując się w siebie i patrząc na pół nieobecnym, na pół zdziwionym wzrokiem.

Takie jest ich szczęście, małe, ciche i potajemne, ale jednak szczęście. Harry czuje je, jak otacza go różowym, miękkim ciepłem niczym gąbczastą tarczą. Nie jest jednak przygotowany na zadrę, siedzącą w tej otulince i przypominającą o sobie delikatnym, ale nieprzerwanym kłuciem.

Miał być bezwzględny, raz w życiu miał walczyć tylko i wyłącznie o własne szczęście. Potem miał nadejść spokój, miały przyjść dni bez poczucia, że ma się czegoś dość. Miał być Draco, ich wspólny dom, ciepło i Voisine. Miało nie być martwych mugolek, leżących na szpitalnym łóżku z szeroko otwartymi, nieruchomymi oczami wbitymi w sufit i wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem dłonią na podłodze, które nawiedzają Harry'ego w snach.

Pierwsze i ostatnie ludzkie życie, które poświęcił dla własnego szczęścia, a nie dla Większej Sprawy i Dobra Ogółu.

***

Eva robi mocny zamach i jej zwinięta pięść ląduje w białawej masie ciasta ugniatanego na pizzę. Obok niej, przy kuchennym blacie, Draco miarowymi, precyzyjnymi ruchami noża tnie marynowane karczochy na równe plasterki.

– Co mu jest? – pyta Evangeline, męcząc ciasto i energicznym ruchem podbródka wskazując na Harry'ego, widocznego za szybą balkonowych drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu. Przysiadł tam na kamiennym schodku jakiś czas temu i garbił grzbiet, zwieszając górną połowę ciała na łokciach opartych o kolana. Co jakiś czas, nie unosząc nawet głowy, rzucał patyk Voisine, która, zataczając kręgi, próbowała łapać go w locie, po czym, schwytawszy go wreszcie w zęby, odnosiła mu go do stóp.

– Ma niewesołe myśli – odpowiada Draco i wyciąga z puszki kolejnego karczocha. – Ten schodek ma taką właściwość, przyciąga do siebie ludzi, których coś dręczy.

– Jakiś dziwny masz ton, Liam. Coś się stało?

Draco odkłada nóż i wyciera dłonie o ściereczkę, którą przepasał się tak, by udawała fartuszek.

– Akurat o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. I to już od jakiegoś czasu, ale James albo zawsze jest przy nas, gdy jesteśmy tu na weekend, albo ciebie nie ma, bo wychodzisz gdzieś z tym twoim Colinem. Martwię się o Jamesa. Może będziesz miała jakiś pomysł, jak mu pomóc.

– Na razie mam pomysł, jakbyś ty mógł pomóc mnie – wtrąca Eva i podsuwa mu miskę z ciastem. – Takie zagniatanie to strasznie męcząca sprawa, nadaje się bardziej dla kogoś z mięśniami. Zamieńmy się, ja pokroję to warzywo.

Draco marszczy nos w niezadowoleniu, ale, jak to zwykle bywa w przypadku Evy, woli w końcu ustąpić.

– Tylko krajaj równiutko.

Przez chwilę oboje pracują w milczeniu. Draco rytmicznym naciskiem ramion pilnie wyrabia ciasto, a Evangeline kończy sekcję karczochów i zabiera się za przygotowywanie blachy. Za oknem głowa Harry'ego nadal tkwi w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, co przedtem.

– Opowiadaj – Eva podstawia Draconowi natłuszczoną blachę i odwraca się do miseczki z sosem pomidorowym. – To może będę miała jakiś pomysł.

Draco robi małą przerwę i zdmuchuje z nosa opadający kosmyk włosów.

– Ta amnestia, która mnie objęła... – zaczyna, – ... nie wolno mi mówić o tym za dużo, ale... Ta amnestia na nic by mi się nie przydała, gdyby James nie wyciągnął mnie z położenia, w którym się znajdowałem. Udało mu się, bo znalazł kogoś, kto mógł nam pomóc. Ten ktoś miał przy tym wypadek. Śmiertelny wypadek.

Urywa, a Eva kiwa głową na znak, że rozumie.

– Obaj wiemy, że to był tylko wypadek, że to nie była wina żadnego z nas. On się nie skarży, ale widać jak na dłoni, że zżerają go wyrzuty sumienia. Dobrze wiem, jak się żyje z czymś takim. – Wygładza ciasto kilkoma ruchami dłoni i pytająco spogląda na Evę. – Gotowe. Teraz chyba powinno wyrosnąć w cieple, co?

– Chrzanić ciepło. Wyrośnie nam w piecu – odpowiada Eva z roztargnieniem i porusza dużo istotniejszą dla niej kwestię. – Jak to, ty wiesz, co to znaczy żyć z czymś takim?

– Wiem, jak się żyje z podobnym poczuciem winy. W dodatku takim, którego przyczyna jest bardziej jednoznaczna niż u Jamesa.

Evangeline pochyla się w kierunku Dracona, zniżając głos.

– Czy ty... – mówi, a oczy jej ciemnieją, – – czy ty kiedyś kogoś...?

Draco patrzy na nią ze spokojem, sięga po blachę i zaczyna układać na niej ciasto spłaszczone uprzednio między dłońmi w cienki placek.

– Eva, ja siedziałem w więzieniu. Zapewniam cię, że nie za odmowę wykonania rozkazów. Gdyby nie amnestia, nie wyszedłbym stamtąd jeszcze bardzo, bardzo długo.

Eva wpatruje się w niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Wreszcie kiwa głową na znak, że jego odpowiedź jest wytarczająco jasna. Czuje w głowie kompletną pustkę i brak jej słów, którymi mogłaby skomentować usłyszaną sensację.

– Można się nauczyć z tym żyć – kontynuuje Draco i dociska brzegi ciasta do blachy. – Można sobie wmówić, że była wojna, a na wojnie różne rzeczy się zdarzają. I zapłacić za to kawałkiem duszy i nocami pełnymi koszmarów. Ale, jak widać na załączonym obrazku, można z tym żyć i sprawiać całkiem pogodne wrażenie. Tylko, że ja nigdy nie błyszczałem specjalną siłą charakteru. – Przerywa na chwilę, bo spojrzenie Evy mówi mu wyraźnie „Tak ci się tylko zdaje". – Nie mam racji?

Eva przezwycięża ucisk w gardle i mocno ściska w dłoni łyżkę, którą miesza sos.

– Opowiadałeś mi kiedyś, jak umierała twoja matka. Długo i powoli. Byłeś jedynym, który się nią opiekował. Nawet twój ojciec się nią wtedy nie interesował. – Łyżeczka wbija się boleśnie w palce, pozostawiając głębokie pręgi. – Jeśli to nie jest dowód na siłę charakteru, to nie wiem, jakby ta siła się mogła przejawić wyraźniej.

Draco nie kometuje wypowiedzi Evy, gdyż nagle odczuwa nie cierpiącą zwłoki konieczność niskiego pochylenia się nad blachą i sprawdzenia, czy brzegi ciasta aby naprawdę równo do niej przylegają. Gdy się po chwili prostuje, jego głos tchnie poprzednim niezmąconym spokojem.

– Tylko widzisz, ja nie chcę, żeby James musiał się uczyć z tym żyć. On nie powinien czuć tych wyrzutów sumienia, powinien zepchnąć to na mnie, bo i dla mnie doprowadził do sytuacji, w której to się stało. – Eva tonie na chwilę w jego szarych oczach, które zmieniają swój wyraz na proszący. – Pomóż mi. Wymyśl coś. A na razie dawaj ten sos, James zaraz wróci z ogrodu, a my tu jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

Eva posłusznie rozprowadza sos na cieście, myśląc przy tym intensywnie. Draco stoi przy niej i sypie oregano na potraktowaną pomidorami powierzchnię.

– Chyba próbowałabym jakoś załagodzić jego wyrzuty sumienia – mówi w końcu Eva, stukając w zamyśleniu w czubek nosa umazaną w sosie pomidorowym łyżką. – On zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to był wypadek. Musisz spróbować skłonić go do tego, żeby spojrzał na to z innej strony. To znaczy, nie wiem dokładnie, z jakiej, ale na pewno musisz wytrącić jego myśli z błędnego koła, w którym się obecnie znajdują. Musisz nim jakoś potrząsnąć.

Draco parska w krótkim rozbawieniu.

– Co cię nagle tak rozśmieszyło? Udzielam głupich porad?

– Masz pomidory na nosie. – Wyciąga dłoń i delikatnym ruchem wyciera czerwoną plamkę, po czym, nie cofając ręki, mówi już poważniejszym tonem: – Dzięki, Eva. Dobrze, że jesteś. Sama nie wiesz nawet, jak dobrze. Poza nim jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą mogę naprawdę rozmawiać. A są też takie rzeczy, które mogę powiedzieć tylko tobie. – Jego dłoń delikatnie wędruje po twarzy Evy, zatrzymuje się na chwilę koło jej ucha i w powolnym, pieszczotliwym geście przesuwa się w dół po policzku, żeby za moment znów znaleźć się przy blasze z pizzą.

A Evangeline Bennett drży nagle w gwałtownym dreszczu, zrodzonym przez dziwne pragnienie, które musiała nosić w sobie od dawna, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Za oknem Harry powoli podnosi się ze schodka.

***

Połowa lipca, kolejny letni świt w Bournemouth.

Harry budzi się i jeszcze przed otwarciem oczu czuje, że i dziś wyrzuty sumienia wysłały mu swą delegację. Wydaje z siebie ciche, zmęczone westchnienie. Skoro to pierwsza dzisiejsza myśl, to powoli można zabierać się za konkluzję.

Chyba nigdy nie będzie mu dane cieszyć się beztroską dnia powszedniego.

Mija czterdzieści dziewięć dni od przebudzenia Malfoya. I od śmierci Caith, która poświęciła się niechcący. Wypadek, nieprzewidziany skutek uboczny. Może trzeba było pomyśleć o tym zawczasu, zamiast stosować mechanizm wyparcia, że to, co gładko weszło, musi równie gładko wyjść, nie zabijając przy tym nikogo. Może trzeba było wtajemniczyć we wszystko jakiegoś doświadczonego oklumentę, który mógłby monitorować i ekranować Caith podczas przeniesienia duszy Dracona. Może... Ale to nie ma już najmniejszego sensu, teraz trzeba z tym po prostu żyć.

Harry niechętnie otwiera oczy.

W pokoju panuje jeszcze półmrok, tylko na suficie rysują się pierwsze plamy bladoróżowego światła poranka, filtrowane przez zaciągnięte kotary. Na poduszce obok widnieje wgniecenie od głowy Malfoya, który najwyraźniej już wstał. Zaraz, zaraz, jak to, wstał?... O tej porze? Harry unosi się na łokciach i próbuje przebić wzrokiem niejasny obraz pokoju, wynik mętnego światła brzasku i faktu nieobecności okularów na nosie.

A, jednak jeszcze nie wstał. Po założeniu okularów Harry konstatuje, że jasna plama w nogach łóżka to siedzący po turecku Draco, który, z ręką opartą na kolanie, a brodą na dłoni, przygląda się mu z lekkim, nieodgadnionym uśmiechem.

– Słuchaj – mówi Draco, kładąc się na boku obok Harry'ego i wracając do podpierania policzka dłonią. – Ciągle znasz się na tych wszystkich mugolskich sprawach lepiej niż ja. Co takiego niezwykłego jest w dżinsach Seven For All Mankind? – Na chwilę przerywa, wsłuchany w siebie, po czym mówi: – Tak, tak, kupię, czarne, koniecznie czarne. Aha, i sushi, co to takiego? Coś do jedzenia? No to musimy dziś wieczorem na to iść, bo ona mnie zamęczy – uzupełnia, muskając palcami dół klatki piersiowej.

Oczy Harry'ego zamieniają się w idealnie okrągłe, zielone kulki. Widząc to, Draco dodaje:

– Nie byłem do tej pory pewien. Ale dziś czuję to wyraźnie, musiałem wyrwać z niej całkiem spory kawałek. Słyszę jej myśli. No właśnie, masz skończyć z tym smęceniem i wyrzutami sumienia, bo nią od tego mdłości targają. A gdy nią coś targa, to i mnie obrywa się rykoszetem. Czy tak czują się ludzie mający kapryśne dzieci? – Ostatnie zdanie wymawia tonem refleksji, całkiem możliwe, że osobistej.

Harry, ciągle wytrzeszczając oczy, podjeżdża w trakcie tych wyjaśnień do pionu. Czuje się przede wszystkim zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, ale gdzieś w głębi duszy dostrzega na horyzoncie nieśmiałą zapowiedź ulgi i rozgrzeszenia.

– Mogę ją przywołać, kiedy chcę. Przeważnie woli sobie odpoczywać gdzieś z dala ode mnie, nawet jej się nie dziwię, po tylu latach. Ale czasem może pobyć tu z nami. No, nie w każdej sytuacji. – Draco uśmiecha się i mruga do Harry'ego. – I, wiesz co? Mam dość tych gonitw po kominkach i aportowania się raz za razem, głowa mnie od tego boli. Dziś wieczorem pozwolimy, żeby polazł za nami jakiś paparazzi. I niech nam zrobi zdjęcie, jak się całujemy nad tym całym sushi i niech je sobie drukują nawet i w Proroku. A gdy zaczną się wypytywać, co, jak to i skąd, to im odpowiemy, że to pewnie dlatego, bo tkwi we mnie kobiecy pierwiastek.

***

Evangeline Bennett leży w pachnącej lawendą pościeli i nie może zasnąć. Czuje, że coś absolutnie nie jest w porządku. Coś, co wychodzi nawet poza dreszcze, które od kilku dni pobudza w niej samo brzmienie imienia „William". Już nie myśli o nim „Liam". To już nie jej Liam. Bo Liam nigdy nie był dla niej żadnym zagrożeniem. William nim jest.

Pokój tonie w łagodnej, przyjaznej ciemności, przetykanej refleksami światła ulicznych latarni. Przez otwarte na oścież okno wpadają nocne odgłosy letniego ogrodu, cykanie świerszczy i łagodny szelest trawy, wszystko spowite w delikatny zapach rozmarynu, gęsto rosnącego pod jej sypialnią. Firanka kołysze się na wietrze, dopełniając idylli obrazu, jakby stworzonego tylko po to, by zapewnić jej spokojne zaśnięcie.

Ale Evangeline jest bardzo oddalona od spokoju. Lawendowa woń jej poduszki miesza się z zapachem rozmarynu. Jej myśli też mieszają się ze sobą, tworząc dużo mniej przyjemną kompozycję.

_Skąd się to nagle wzięło? Dotykał mnie tyle razy, niczego przy tym nie wywołując. Tyle razy dawał mi też do zrozumienia, że jego przeszłość__, te jej fragmenty, które sobie przypominał kawałek po kawałku, nie były jednym długim pasmem różowej waty cukrowej. Więc dlaczego nagle nie mogę przez niego spać? Bo w jego przeszłości czai się niepokojący cień? Zawsze się tam czaił! Czemu nagle dostrzegam w nim coś dziwnie smutno-mądrego, narodzonego ze zła, które kiedyś wyrządzał? I dlaczego fakt, że on zabijał, nie napawa mnie odrazą – a jeśli już, to odrazą do samej siebie, bo czuję się tym zafascynowana, zahipnotyzowana, niemal opętana; tym co robił, nim samym. Nie wiedząc tak naprawdę o nim niczego. Tajemnica? Pociąga mnie tajemnica? Ale dlaczego tak raptem?_

_Co się ze mną dzieje?_

_Mój brat nie żyje. Wojna go złamała. Ludzie go złamali. Może nawet ta sama wojna, na której byli oni dwaj, James i William. Właśnie, James. Dlaczego nie odczuwam czegoś podobnego myśląc o nim? Jest tak samo tajemniczy, kto wie, może nawet i bardziej. Dlaczego jemu nie chcę zaglądać do głowy? Bo wyczuwam za pokładem jego chłodu i opanowania jakąś zimną bezwzględność, tam, gdzie u Williama jest żar? William. Chcę poznać każdą jego myśl, każdy atom, z którego składa się jego ciało. Chcę go._

_Przecież to śmieszne. Nie mogę tego pragnąć. To bez sensu._

Zapach lawendy i rozmarynu drażni nozdrza. Eva wzdycha i w nagłym napadzie bezsilnej złości tłucze pięściami w kołdrę.

_Kim oni, do cholery, są?! Co oni ze mnie zrobili?!_

Światła reflektorów przecinają sufit ukośną smugą i nieruchomieją w rogu pokoju. Przed domem Williama i Jamesa przystaje samochód, przerywając nocną ciszę miarowym stukotem diesla. To chyba taksówka. Trzask drzwiczek, rosnące obroty silnika odjeżdżającego auta, opadające na chwilę przy zmianie biegu, a chwilę po tym chrzęst żwiru pod stopami. Przyciszone, męskie, znajome głosy, stłumione syknięcie, cichy cichot. Odgłos otwieranych, a potem zamykanych drzwi wejściowych.

Evangeline wyrównuje oddech, wybity z regularnego rytmu nagłym uderzeniem adrenaliny, i wysuwa się z pościeli. Podchodzi do okna, opiera się dłońmi o parapet i obserwuje, jak w sąsiednim domu kolejno oświetlane okna znaczą drogę Williama i Jamesa przez salon i kuchnię do sypialni.

_Raz chciałabym zobaczyć, co oni robią, gdy są sami. Posłuchać, o czym mówią. Popatrzeć, jak się kochają._

Od samej tej myśli robi jej się gorąco. Odwraca się gwałtownie od okna, opada na stojący niedaleko fotel, wsuwa obie dłonie pod koszulkę i zaciska je na własnym ciele. Zapomnianymi już od jakiegoś czasu ruchami odnajduje drogę do okiełznania ogarniającego ją ognia i odegnania choć na chwilę myśli, każących jej bać się samej siebie.

_Chyba __mi już zupełnie odbiło._

Rozkosz powolną falą zalewa jej ciało. Stara się myśleć o Colinie, ale w miarę, jak jej oddech przyspiesza, włosy jej chłopaka z czarnych stają się coraz jaśniejsze, oczy nabierają srebrzystej szarości, a dłonie smukleją. Evangeline jęczy, przerażona intensywnością własnego pożądania i oszołomiona krótką euforią bycia z Williamem, nawet jeśli to uczucie przyniosły tylko jej własne palce i wyobraźnia.

_Czy__ ja go naprawdę chcę? A może chcę go tylko uwieść? Ale po co? Żeby nasza przyjaźń, o ile to wytrzyma, dostała czkawki? Chcieć czegoś więcej? Mam zabić samą siebie śmiechem? Nie ma opcji pragnienia czegoś więcej. Nie jestem chłopcem. Nie jestem Jamesem. Zawsze będzie coś, czego William potrzebuje, a czego ja nie mogę mu dać._

_Nic już nie będzie takie, jak było. Nadal będzie moim przyjacielem, a jednak nim nie będzie. Będę za nim tęsknić nawet wtedy, gdy będzie obok. Nie mogę być bliżej niego, niż jestem teraz, i dlatego mając go w pobliżu będę skazana na ciągły niedosyt, jakby był postacią z książki lub filmu. Niby w jakiś tam sposób mój, a jednak nieosiągalny. Nie mogę go tak naprawdę poczuć, dotknąć, przeniknąć, upoić się nim do utraty tchu._

_Jestem nieszczęśliwa, opętana, rozbita i wkurzona. Do cholery, ja chyba naprawdę oszalałam._

Evangeline Bennett podnosi się z fotela i powraca do okna. Dom obok jest już cichy i ciemny.

Opiera się czołem o framugę okienną i z zamkniętymi oczami pozwala, by noc powoli chłodziła jej bezradną złość na to, co czuje.

_Amnezja powinna być przypadłością przenoszoną przez dotyk. Niech coś sprawi, bym zapomniała o kilku ostatnich dniach. __Bo od tej pory może być już tylko gorzej. Chyba jednak nie wszystko jest kwestią czasu._

Evangeline śmieje się w duchu, czując łagodny dotyk absurdu, głaszczący jej myśli.

_A może jest gdzieś ktoś, w tym świecie albo i w __jakimś innym, kto miałby chęć zamienić się ze mną miejscami?_


End file.
